Eddsworld: Untold Tales From The Future
by Lbat1901
Summary: It's been 10 years since Future Edd traveled back in time to kill his past self but only to get stopped by Future Tom and Matt. During that time, London has been taken over by the Red Army and the world became very grim till one day. On that day, Future Edd gets freed from his prison and plots to kill past Tord while Future Tord travels to the past for his own personal goal.
1. Act I - Cola Isn't Banned

"Cola isn't banned..."

"Cola isn't banned..."

"It's impossible to get rid of such a wonder made by humanity"

"How can this happen?"

Oh it's been two weeks since I discovered that my all time favorite thing has been banned. How could this be? That's the question that I ask myself everyday since...the incident.

I was going to store one day to buy some things. Of course I wanted more cola due to my supply running low. I went into the store getting anything on a list that was given to me, saving cola for last. I went to the soda isle and to my surprise there wasn't any cola on the many shelves. The only thing that was there was just Pepsi. I despise Pepsi a lot.

Once looking at the place of where the cola should be, I thought to myself believing that the store ran out of stock. After checking out from the register, I walked out the store only to see a sign. A sign that I wished didn't exist. The sign read "_Cola is banned. Sorry_" on it.

"Cola...banned?"

"Nah, how could it be banned?"

"It's just probably a prank"

Oh how I wish it was a prank. Upon reaching home, I found Tom and Matt sitting in front of tv. They were watching something. I ignored them and went into the kitchen in took everything out of the bags. It wasn't till my eyes stumbled on the front page of a newspaper. I couldn't believe it.

"What...?"

"No...no...NO!"

At that moment I was feeling some pretty strong emotions. They were mostly anger and disbelief, along with sadness. What happened that day hit me like a bullet. A bullet so strong. I went out of kitchen as I felt tears streaming down my face. Tom who noticed me crying asked me what was wrong. I simply yelled out words that I wished that I haven't said. These were words that I regret saying as soon as Tom jumped back a little in fear.

"Cola isn't _**BANNED**_!"

After accidentally yelling like that to Tom, I went to my room and stayed in there hoping that cola would get unbanned.

At last two weeks came and passed. Cola is unfortunately banned forever. My cola supply officially ran out at this point of time leaving me depressed and very sleep deprived. It's so bad that I can no longer taste cola in my mouth. Which sucks. As these two weeks passed, I went from a happy to-go person who cares about his friends to a sad individual who's no bitterly aggressive to point of easily getting angry.

So much has changed for me. Like what have I have done to deserve this? I have changed a lot in personality that I became rebellious to the Red Leader. So rebellious that I became a very wanted man. That doesn't matter. The other day I stole a small networking power grid from one of the labs of the Red Army base. I am planning big and mind blowing.

"Finally after witnessing such a grim part of my life, I have found a way to make things a bit better. Now let's go over the checklist:

Lucky can - check

Laser pistol - check

Cool looking sunglasses- check

A reasoning why I want to do this - check

Okay, I'm settled then. With this time traveling wristwatch, I can travel back through time and space. I can even travel back in the past to see myself just to...kill him in order to save him from such a grim future. A future without cola"


	2. Act II - The Fairest One

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Mirrors show off a lot of things, but the big one of them all would be a reflection. The reflection shows a mirror image of the person looking. Mirrors are the true judges in this world. However there are times where mirrors can break a person. What mirrors break would be the person's looks, but that's not the case for me. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I'm known as the most beautiful person in the world. With my good looks I am able to get a lot of awards. Of course such these benefits like these do have some drawbacks. One of those drawbacks are trying to avoid anything that can hurt or break your face. I tend to avoid conflict but conflict always somehow manages to follow me everywhere. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Look getting a black eye may not be that bad, but to me it's the worst thing that can ever happen. It really hurts me, my feelings, and my face. Anyway moving on. There are two things that I can't avoid: conflict and age. Throughout my life, I've always thought that I'll stay young and beautiful forever. Unfortunately my thoughts came to a sudden end after since that day. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I was lucky enough to survive but my face wasn't. I've gotten so scars that day. What's even worse is that half of my hair got burned off. I tried fixing it but all I got out of it was a really bad combover. When I first saw the combover I screamed at the top of my lungs in fear and in panic. Tom ran to my room and asked why was I screaming. I've told him everything and to be honest he felt bad for me. A feeling that I've never seen from him before. Unless he did show some empathy for me before, I really don't know. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Afterwards I've gotten a robotic right eye and a metal chin. Thanks to this I have my hair back and I look young again. However if I were to switch it off, I'm back in my ugly state and my god, I have a lot of wrinkles. At least there's only a few that can be seen with the robotic parts on, but without them I feel so old. Oh wait, I already am. Ouch. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The one with the ginger hair. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The one with that wears purple and green. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The one with the formidable chin. A chin that's not in a ugly shape of a butt like Mark's. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The one with the most gorgeous eyes./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"His name is Matt and boy do I wish that I was beautiful again./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"If I were to meet my past self, he'll call me old and that's the truth actually."/div 


	3. Act III - The Apple VR Visor

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It's 9 a.m. and the sun is shining, the birds were chirping, and it there was perfect weather. Here, we have Tom getting up by the beeping sounds of an alarm./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Oh boy another day for- what the? What is this!?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"What Tom didn't expect to wake up with the words "It's 9:00 a.m! Wake up!" right in his face. Perhaps this can be explained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Lbat1901: emIntroducing the Apple VR Visor. A visor designed to have virtual reality. They are Apple's newest product. They are meant to help you for all of your daily needs such as waking up and getting yourself ready for the day. There are even used by those who've been hit by a laser to the face/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom is seen in the bathroom standing in front of a mirror looking at what's covering his eyes. He sees a visor with silver lining and green LED pixels giving him "eyes" on a black screen. The pixels blink as Tom stares more into the mirror all confused. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I don't remember getting this visor. Hmm...strange" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Lbat1901: emWith the Apple VR Visor, you can easily do things that were normally hard. Forget about using a phone, with the Apple VR Visor, you can do FaceTime. Also it's worth noting that the pixels on the black screen of the visor can show emotion yet nobody will know your true feelings/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"While Tom was settling himself, he gets a call from Matt. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Uhh...answer the call from Matt...I guess?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The visor responds by answering Matt's call. Matt appears in full screen. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Hey Tom, you're up. I'm at the park. Can you meet me there? And oh, can you also get cookies for me? My supply of them ran out yesterday" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Oh yeah sure thing, Matt. I'll do that" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Great! Thanks To- wait...are you...sitting on the toilet while talking to me?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""What? No! I'm not" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Uh are you sure about that? I can literally see you. We're on FaceTime" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Oh! Ehehehe...sorry about that" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Whatever. Just meet me at the park" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You got it Matt. Haha..." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Lbat1901: emWith the Google VR Visor, you can do anything. Like for an example, you can access your shopping history both in store and online. Also the visor features everyone's favorite helper, Siri /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"While walking down the block, Tom gets ads from his shopping history randomly popping out nowhere repeatedly thus blocking his sight. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""What the? How do I get rid of these?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As Tom was trying to figure out a way to make the adds go away, he had no time to notice that he missed the curb and immediately fell to the ground. Tom gets up to see blood coming out of a wound on his hand./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"u"You've been critically injured. Would you like me to find a band-aid for your hand?"/u/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I don't need a band-aid, I need a doctor and fast" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"u"Understood. Searching up places that sell band-aids. I have found seven stores near you"/u /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Lbat1901: emThe main feature with the Apple VR Visor is the ability to use Apple Maps. Say goodbye to Google Maps and that GPS, you got a visor that can tell you where you should be going/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"u"In the next two blocks, turn right"/u /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom does so and ends up in the town. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"u"Now turn left"/u /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom turns left only to walk straight into a lamppost before moaning in pain. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"u"You have reached your destination. You are now at the store and are about five minutes away from the park"/u /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"After getting the cookies, Tom goes to the parks and finds Matt sitting on a bench. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Hey Matt, sorry I'm late" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""It's fine Tom. Did you bring me cookies?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Of course I did. Here you go" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Aww thanks Tom! Just what I needed" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Oh Matt...I had a very stressful day. It all started with this stupid-" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Hold on a minute...why is there blood on this cookie?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Oh uh...I need to get going. See you later" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Lbat1901: emAnd who could forget about that amazing eight hour battery life that the Apple VR Visor has?/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Siri, I need you find me a doctor so my hand can heal properly" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"u"Very well finding-"/u/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The Apple VR Visor suddenly shuts off as Tom falls to the ground. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Lbat1901: emGet the Apple VR Visor now. It has been marked as a product that can save your life. Get yours today at your local electronics store/em/div 


	4. Act IV - Revaluation

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Burnt.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Scarred.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Pain.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sorrow.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Regret.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Betrayal.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"All of these words cross my mind. They cross my mind every time when I think back...to that day. A day that I wish never happened. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"If I were given one wish, I would use it to fix the mistakes that I've made. Especially what I did wrong. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"However.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"That's never going to happen. Not even the slightest, but god...I want it to happen. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It has been eight years. Eight long years since I've left. Things of course at that point in time changed. I wish I could've stayed longer, but I had to follow my own path. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Although it was a good idea at first, but over those many years, I got lonely. I wanted to return. And so I did. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As soon I reunited with my old friends, I thought things would return to ways they once were. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"But.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Something went wrong. I...I changed way too much. I was focused on my army more than I was on my friends. I didn't know what came over me. I didn't realize what I was actually doing till I got critically injured by a harpoon. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A harpoon from an old friend. The Jehovah's Witness himself, Tom. The look on his face really got me. All I saw was anger and sadness in his eyes. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom...I know that I have always hated you, but I didn't mean it. Of course I was joking around with you, but the more I think back at it, I actually caused you great harm. I am really sorry. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I'm sorry for hurting you, your feelings, our friendship. I am sorry for punching you in the face Matt, I couldn't control myself. And you Edd, I should of never said that we weren't friends anymore. I'm sorry for blowing up your house. I'm sorry for lying to you and sabotaging all the good times that we had. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Even though that I can't change the past, I can change the future. I just want to tell you, my trio of friends, that I am sorry...for everything. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I know that you guys probably hate me now and to be honest, I hate myself too. I deserve it. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I want to be forgiven. I want to start over. I want to do things right, so please wherever you are, please forgive me and take my apology to heart./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Sir! We got bad news!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I thought I told you to knock before you enter. What is it Paul?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""One of our networking grids have been stolen" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Our what now? How would dare to steal from the Red Army?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""It was stolen by a man wearing a black jacket" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""A black jacket? Edd...you wouldn't" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""What are your plans?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I want someone to go after Edd to make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous. Now!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Yes sir!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Edd...my old friend. You can't be serious. You just can't be. I wasn't the one who banned cola. What made you think that? /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I knew I shouldn't created devices or anything that is capable of time travel. /div 


	5. The Bleak Future

I was told that you can't control the future and then I was told that whatever happens in the present would have different effects. I'm not going to lie, but it's actually the truth; however, it really shouldn't.

There's a phrase that you shouldn't be dwelling in the past for the rest of your life and that may be true and all, but when it involves with friendships and trust being ruined then there's a problem.

It all started when an old friend of mine left and would return back into my life eight years later, but at a cost. Nowadays, I don't even bother into remembering that event.

Things could've gotten anymore worse was a day that I'll never be able to recover. That day was the moment when there was a nationwide cola ban. My feelings of shock were way too high, so high that I couldn't control myself. It ended when I had nothing left in this world. Plus, my roommates, mostly my lifelong friends, were so concerned about me that I've turned down their offers of help. After awhile, I noticed that they weren't there. They must've left, knowing about my broken mental state. Who knows where they've gone to, but at least they're thinking of a way to help me.

That was five years ago, by the way. It's now the year of 2035. I've came a long way into figuring out on how to get cola back along with my friends. The streets are filled with crime and danger. Everyday people are struggling to stay alive all thanks to the Red Army who are lead by the one and only, Red Leader. Nobody knows what his real identity is since he's wearing a helmet that covers his entire face only leaving two glowing eyes that are blue. Someday, I will figure out his identity and I do, I am so going to make him pay with blood.

With the Red Leader's soldiers running amok in the city of London, I never thought of doing things that would be considered bad, but here I am breaking rules. I've broke into several of the Red Army bases along with stealing some parts in order to build a watch that can travel back in time. I even used some of those parts to construct a laser pistol.

The last time I've actually tested it out it was capable of fully disintegrating a single beam of steel. This was enough for me to kill some people. I actually went into the Red Leader's base without being noticed. Unfortunately, someone noticed my long jacket trailing in the wind and got a group of people to stop me. Oh, was that a mistake. It ended up with overcoming them with my strength, a strength of never ending thirst of anger.

After getting out of there, I used a network grind to complete the watch, traveling back to the past for only one thing: kill my past self. I know that it may sound crazy, but hear me out. I want my future to be bright, so killing my past self would a be an idle way to keep him from the dark times of no cola.

Upon reaching to the past, I was determined to find my past self and successfully I did. That's because I knew exactly where he was which made my job easier. I didn't give him an exact reason on what I wanted to do with him which lead into me chasing him down a couple of blocks along with past Tom and Matt being by his side. I only wanted me, myself, and I, not them.

My past self that it was a good idea to take the time where I stood in front of a non-futuristic door as an opportunity to escape by using bumper cars. Smart move, but it didn't fool me since he was going to that diner where we always go to. I wasn't expecting Hellucard to be there, but him saying "Ey Head" really pushed me to the edge. Perhaps a bit too much. But ah well, I had to make an entrance along addressing to past self on how i knew where he was hiding at before showing off my, well our, lucky can which made him realize that we're the same person.

Anyway...I continued my pursuit and I almost got the chance to change my future if both Tom and Matt weren't there to stop me. So after a long inducing battle, I was eventually handcuffed by Tom when my so called "friends" pinned me down. Admittedly I took my own defeat.

When we returned back to the future, both Tom and Matt talked about taking me to the Red Leader which got me surprised. Matt and Tom, working for the Red Leader? I can't believe this. I honestly cannot. How could they? I gave them my trust and this is how they repay me.

Afterwards, the two came up with an agreement and that agreement was locking me up at the Red Army base till Red Leader requests to see me. Today marks the 9th anniversary of me being behind bars, chained to a wall. The reasoning for this is because during the process of me being forced into this cell, I gave the people who are in charge of prisoners a really hard time. It took like about probably over 10 soldiers and on top of that, I broke someone's arm.

The more time I spend in this cell, the more I believe that I was in so much denial. I really let myself go, all because of cola being banned. However every now and then, I wake up to see a can of cola. I don't know who it is that gives me them, but it gives me a nice reminder that I shouldn't let an issue turn into a big deal. Now for the Red Leader...ooooh, when I get the chance to meet him, I'll give him a slow yet painful death as I uncover that mask to see who he is. That's a promise that I ain't getting rid of.


	6. Cold Fortress Calamity - (Prolouge)

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"In a top secret base hidden somewhere in a mountain steep, two men are seen walking towards a set of fighter jets. One had huge eyebrows while the other had two strands of hair resembling to that of chicken wings. The names Paul and Patryck were seen on two separate name tags; however, one was upside down. "Are you sure that the boss wants us to do this mission?" asked the one with the upside down name tag reading Paul. "Yes, Paul. I am sure of it" said the other that had the name tag reading Patryck. "I don't know, it's seems a little risky" said Paul. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""It may sound like a bad thing, but we shouldn't worry since the boss allowed us to take his three pets out for a run" said Patryck. "Is he out of his mind!? He can't send them out, not yet" said Paul. "Oh come on, Paul. They might be a lot of fun since they're not like regular dogs" said Patryck. "I can't believe you're on the agreeing side, but if you insist on taking three strange creatures that can breathe fire, than I don't have much choice" said Paul. As both Paul and Patryck got done talking, they got on their respective fighter jet before taking off into the sky via through going down the runway. While in the air, Patryck presses a button on jet's control button which opened up three different gates. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Out of the first gate came out a creature with dark black fur that looks like a normal dog, but this one had razor sharp teeth and had two horns sprouting above ear level. This creature has red glowing eyes. Out of the second gate came out was a wolf with black fur, but it had spikes protruding from its head and down its entire spine. The creature may looked like a wolf, but it appeared to be larger than the average gray wolf. It's notable features is that it had two curved horns resembling to that of a ram's just above ear level and it has blue glowing eyes. Finally the last and third gate had a creature running out at speed of a cheetah as it went in front of the other two creatures. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Like the other two, this creature had black fur but it had skeletal features covering most parts of its body. As it stopped, it stood on its hind legs which gave its height away for be over seven feet. Its appearance is actually based off of a werewolf's. This creature has two long horns resembling that of a bull's but are thin in shape to look like bat ears just about ear level; it has orange glowing eyes. "Hey Patryck, can you tell me which creature is who again? I forgot" said Paul. "Sure! First things first, you can't just keep calling them creatures. They're called hellhounds. According to my research they are divided into three separate ranks in this order: beta, omega, and alpha" said Patryck. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Woah, now I remember. It's great that they have ranks similar to an army. Now what are their names?" asked Paul. "You see that dog like hellhound down there? That's a beta. His name is Azura" said Patryck. "I see. What about the other two?" asked Paul. "You might recall getting the chance to feed the wolf like hellhound before. He may look scary, but he's really gentle. His name is Cybris and he's an omega ranked hellhound" said Patryck. "Gotcha" said Paul. "And last and not least, we got the hellhound in the appearance of a werewolf. Out of both Azura and Cybris, he's the largest and most strongest. His name is Zolorth and he's an alpha, plus he's the leader of the army of the underworld" said Patryck. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""That's cool. Thanks for the refresher" said Paul. Suddenly their conversation was cut short due to Zolorth's howls. Patryck takes a closer look of the field of snow only to see that a barrage of missiles were coming right at the fighter jets. "Paul! Incoming!" yelled Patryck. The two pilots quickly moved and had successfully dodged each missile before firing off bullets in a form of retaliation. The bullets hit their targets causing each enemy missile launcher to explode. "Uh Pat, we got company" said Paul. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Patryck uses the tracking meter on his control panel to see a fleet of enemy fighter jets swarming in. "Paul, you go right and I'll go left" said Patryck. "Right!" said Paul before steering his jet left. "Other right" said Patryck. Paul realizes his mistake before quickly heading for the right direction. Together Paul and Patryck took down several jets. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Are you ready to finish this?" asked Patryck. "Yeah and I still remember how it goes" said Paul. Both Paul and Patryck went high up in the clouds above the field and above the remaining six enemy jets. "Out of the mountains and above the volcano" said Patryck as he took off first. "Pass the valley and the lake" said Paul as he went below Patryck. "Soaring within the clouds of a darkened sky" said Patryck as he turned right. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""And through the rocky and grassy terrains" said Paul as he turned left. "Once traveling through all of these places: there's ain't no mountain high enough, there's ain't no valley low enough, and there's no river far and wide for the dragon to take the king's prized jewel away" said Patryck and Paul in unison. Both Paul and Patryck used a spinning technique mixed with rapid fired bullets and projectiles to take down the six enemy jets right out of the sky. Meanwhile on ground, Zolorth informs at Azura and Cybris to leap up and bite off unexpected enemies which they've managed to do. Despite firing bullets at the hellhounds the enemy soldiers were doomed to be brutally massacred by the beasts as they got shredded to pieces. An enemy soldier watched as his fellow men got their arms, legs, and heads bitten off while seeing Zolorth going to town on them. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Zolorth then jumps on the last one and immediately went for their throat as they screamed for help but were silenced as death came. As Zolorth finished on slicing the soldier that tried to attack him, he notices the soldier staring right at him before giving off a loud roar. The soldier who was scared to death quickly ran the other way as Zolorth heard the voice of his owner, a command word known as: "Perang". Zolorth then recoils as his opened his mouth. The inside of his mouth glowed a deep red with an orange and yellow tint to it. Zolorth then breaths out a jet stream of fire that was directed towards the enemy soldier. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The soldier then stops running as he turned to see a wave of fire heading towards him before suddenly get pushed to the side. "What were you thinking!? You could've been killed!" said the person who saved his life. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I promise that it won't happen again General McCoy" said the soldier. "You're lucky that I around to save your butt. The next time you get chased by something that breaths fire, I'm not saving you. Got it, Private Martin?" asked General McCoy. "Yes sir! I heard you loud and clear sir!" said Private Martin. Without anyone or anything stopping them, Azura, Cybris, and Zolorth pretty much destroyed/killed off everything with their fire breath along with slaughtering countless enemy soldiers that were foolish enough to attack them. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The three hellhounds continued to move forward hoping to make their way to the enemy's fortress. One of the watchtowers noticed them and ordered those who were stationed to lock up the large metal gate. As the gate was locked up tight, they all suddenly got a rude awakening once Zolorth scratched the door with one claw causing a roll of steam to radiate from the door. It turns out that every time when Zolorth scratches the door, it melts from each claw mark. Once the door was melted down, the hellhounds entered the fortress. Zolorth and the other two hellhounds than roared as they continued with their fire breathe, burning everything and anything around them to a crisp. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The enemy soldiers quickly flee across a bridge that went over a huge lake that was frozen over as Zolorth stood upon a tall cliff as everyone crowded together in fear. This was a cue for both General McCoy and Private Martin to load up a harpoon gun before pressing a button causing a large harpoon to come flying out. The harpoon went at full speed as it effortlessly pierced the skin of Zolorth's abdomen. Zolorth roars in pain as he tried to keep his balance while trying to remove the harpoon. While Zolorth was distracted, General McCoy and Private Martin loaded up another harpoon before firing it. Like the first one, the second harpoon went in full speed this time piercing through the skeletal plates of Zolorth's left shoulder as Zolorth lets out a blood curling screech. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Azura and Cybris, who were watching from a distance, both cry out to Zolorth; but, there is nothing they could do to save him. They were left to see a third harpoon pierce through the skin and flesh of Zolorth's neck. Zolorth was now motionless as he instantly bleed to death just shortly before his body loses its balance and falls through the ice and sank into the deep waters never to be seen again. "Azura! Cybris! You need to get out of there now!" said Patryck. Paul fires missiles at the harpoon gun, destroying it completely. Luckily both General McCoy and Private Martin got out the way in time. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Paul and Patryck along with two surviving hellhounds made their escape out of base without a single enemy following after them. "Pat, what are we going to do now?" asked Paul. "We must head back to base. If we were to continue fighting, all three hellhounds would've been dead" said Patryck. "Speaking of hellhounds, how are we going to break it to the boss about the death of Zolorth?" asked Paul. "Oh, it's not going to be easy. The boss found these hellhounds when they were small puppies. He raised them like they were his own children despite the fact that he had no idea what they were at the time. Even though the had different ranks, they considered themselves as brethren" said Patryck. "Oh god, you're right" said Paul. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Back at the enemy fortress, a couple of soldiers by the lake, were seen pulling something up with chains. It turns out that they were actually pulling the dead body of Zolorth out of the lake. Once Zolorth was completely pulled out of the lake, a black figure wearing a triceratops helmet walked up to the dead hellhound. Once reaching up close, the figure looks st Zolorth in wonder almost as they felt sorry for killing off such a brute force of nature. The figure then places a hand on Zolorth, gently petting his head. Without a warning, Zolorth's eyes suddenly sprung open revealing that he now has purple glowing eyes as oppose of him having orange eyes at first. /div 


	7. Midnight Pursuit - (Chapter 1)

The brightness of tall street lamps shone throughout the nighttime view of the city of London while some streets were covered in darkness. A couple can be seen with their two children shortly before a shadowy figure wearing a hood was seen passing right by them. The figure then goes up on the rooftops as they moved fast across them. The figure kept moving from rooftop to rooftop with speed so impressing that they've passed by the Big Ben which is seen to be fully lighten up with neon golden lights indicating where the clock is at. The tower was also covered in many different colors such as blue, purple, red, pink, and light green. The figure stops and uses blue colored material which had some resemblance to wires as they low themselves down from the rooftop holding them in front of a window.

The figure then pulls out a sniper rifle before pointing it out into the distance. By looking through the heatseeking scope, the figure had the perfect view of a park that had a bunch of people at. Meanwhile at the park, Jon and Mark were seen on a stage. "Alright everyone, I know the police force of the dictatorship will soon figure out what's going, but don't worry, Mark and I will fix the problem before it gets even worse" said Jon. "Oh and one more thing, Eduardo will be coming here soon. The train is just a little late" said Mark. Without anyone noticing, the figure locks onto both Jon and Mark with their finger on the trigger.

It wasn't till the figure gets interrupted as they looked up to see someone throwing needles at them. The figure dodges this by kicking forward on the wires before going through the window and entering into a building. Once inside the figure suddenly gets a ton of needles thrown at them causing them to get pinned up against a wall with their weapon knocked out their hands. They soon get confronted by the person who was responsible for throwing the needles. "Well well well, look at what I found. I'm the best detective working with the Red Army known as Zhong wei. So you must be Killmonger, one of the deadliest assassins to ever exist, right? Let's not forget that you're all cybernetic" asked Zhong Wei. Killmonger responds to this by slowly taking a needle out and throws it right at Zhong Wei who moves slightly to the right.

This gives Killmonger the chance to break free while removing their hood as they used their wires to take back their sniper rifle. "So that's how you're going to be? Very well then, let's get serious" said Zhong Wei. Killmonger readies the sniper rifle not long before dodging a punch from an incoming Zhong Wei. Killmonger uses some sort of speed rush to go to a staircase to use their wires to go up the very long spiraling staircase while Zhong Wei was seen running up the stairs. Killmonger attempts to shoot him with the sniper rifle but every bullet missed. Zhong Wei eventually made it the top of stairs and as he turned the corner, Killmonger fired more bullets at Zhong Wei who quickly takes cover just in time.

The bullets then stopped allowing Zhong Wei to take out two combat pistols before coming out of his hiding spot hoping to fight Killmonger in a epic gun show. Unfortunately, this didn't happen since Killmonger was no where to be seen. Zhong Wei then notices one of Killmonger's wires hanging from the ledge of the ceiling as he followed it to see that it leads to an open window. Zhong Wei climbs up the wire and goes through the window till he eventually got out onto the rooftop of the building. "Crap. Where did they go?" asked Zhong Wei. Zhong Wei proceeds to go and find Killmonger by traveling across rooftop to rooftop.

"Now if I were a skilled skilled assassin where would I be? Oh yeah...hiding" said Zhong Wei. As Zhong Wei kept going, he gets an unexpected surprise when Killmonger appeared right out of nowhere and attempts to punch Zhong Wei while his back was turned. However, Zhong Wei reads this and managed to move to the side just barely as Killmonger's entire fist smashed through the shingles of the rooftop. "Jesus man...you were too quiet. You need to get a bell or something" said Zhong Wei. Killmonger lifts their fist up before cracking their fingers. As what it seems to be in slow motion, Killmonger runs up to Zhong Wei to attack him yet Zhong Wei dodges. The two continue fighting across different rooftops till Zhomg Yue punches Killmonger; however, Killmonger's entire body dissolves into cubes before disappearing which confused and shocked Zhong Wei.

"What the? How? How did- How did they do that!? That's impossible!" said Zhong Wei. Zhong Wei kept going across more rooftops as he jumped over a rooftop that was in the view of Big Ben. It wasn't till a hand came out of an open rife as it went for Zhong Wei's face, surprising him. Before he could react, Killmonger fully came out of the open rife as they forcefully dragged Zhong Wei at high speed, going through the clock part of Big Ben and through several buildings till they eventually reached to a very tall building. After going through another wall, Zhong Wei gets up unharmed as he was suddenly faced by Killmonger who was standing in front of him on a perch. "What are you...?" asked Zhong Wei.

Killmonger again doesn't respond to the question; instead, they slowly reached for a sword and pulls it out as a red glowing dragon appears as Killmonger swings the sword. The dragon comes rushing at Zhong Wei who dodges it not long after when Killmonger appears right behind him and throws him up through the ceiling. The two traveled up to several floors till they eventually made it to a floor that seemed to be a museum. "God they're so fast!" said Zhong Wei. Zhong Wei watches carefully as Killmonger pulls out shurikens before throwing them at him. Zhong Wei manages to dodge these as the shurikens got stuck on a wall behind him.

Without even noticing, the shurikens catch fire setting the entire wall ablaze. Zhong Wei reacts to this by grabbing a fire extinguisher that was next to him and begins using it to put out the flames. This gave Killmonger the perfect opportunity to fire a blue energy beam from their hand at Zhong Wei; however, Zhong Wei predicts this and immediately moves away as he ran straight towards Killmonger. Once close enough, Zhong Wei punches Killmonger right in the stomach before picking them up and throwing them through a window. Unfortunately, as soon as Zhong Wei did that, he was expecting to see one of Killmonger's wires wrapped around his leg before getting pulled causing him to dragged out to the outside where he was seen falling. That's when Zhong Wei looks up to see Killmonger holding their sniper rifle before firing a bullet right at him.

Zhong Wei takes out a dagger that was seemly large enough to deflect the bullet making it ricochet off many surfaces as Zhong Wei frees himself in order to swing through the night skyline on the wire till he lands on the top of a speeding train just only barely. As Zhong Wei stood up, Killmonger lands on top of the train just as the bullet from their sniper rifle suddenly appears piercing through the train car. It turns out that it was a gas tank and before anyone could do anything the gas explodes. Luckily Zhong Wei was far away from the tank as he saw a huge wave of fire. He thought it was over, but he wasn't expecting to see Killmonger walking out of the fires without a single scratch on any part of their body. Being a complete show off that they are, Killmonger simply brushes ash off their shoulders like it was nothing before swiftly taking out a dual light saver before pointing it Zhong Wei.

"Oh you've done it this time..." said Zhong Wei as he took out two swords. There was a slight pause for a moment before the two rushed forward and started a blade fight. The two demonstrated their amazing skills and agility in blade combat, but it seems that they're both evenly matched. The two kept going until the train went through a tunnel and once coming out, Killmonger was gone. Zhong Wei sighs in relief, but it ends when the trains stops as he quickly gets off of it.


	8. The Sounds of Sorrow - (Chapter 2)

At the Red Army base, Future Tom and Matt were seen looking through a couple of things in a storage room. "Ooh...look at what I found" said Future Matt. "What is it Matt?" asked Future Tom. "I found a fancy wristwatch" said Future Matt as he held it up. "Uh, that's not any wristwatch. It's a time traveling wristband which brings in the thought of Edd stealing parts in order to make it function properly and you see where he's at" said Future Tom. "Oh yeah. That reminds me, it's the anniversary where he went back in time" said Future Matt.

"Yeah, it is. I can't get over the fact that he wanted to kill his past self over cola being banned. I will also never forget seeing the anger in his eyes on the day when he discovered that his favorite drink got banned" said Future Tom. "Neither would I. I hope he's calm now. Remember when we captured him and when we were trying to get him in a cell?" asked Future Matt. "Yeah I do. However, we didn't bother to help those soldiers since Edd was not in the right mood or place for it. Besides, he's taller than us which makes it extra scary" said Future Tom. "Well that's true" said Future Matt. "Hold whatever thought you have, I'm getting a message on my visor" said Future Tom. "You got it" said Future Matt.

Future Tom takes the moment to use his visor to see the message while making a face of concern before shortly dropping it. "Okay I'm done" said Future Tom. "Who sent you the message?" asked Future Matt. "It was from Zhong Wei. Apparently he was doing his mission on protecting both Jon and Mark from anything that might stop their protesting against the dictatorship under the wishes of Red Leader, Tord" said Future Tom. "I see. Was he successful?" asked Future Matt. "Yes he was. It wasn't till he encountered Killmonger and fought them until their fight suddenly stopped" said Future Tom.

"Killmonger? You mean that assassin? What were they doing?" asked Future Matt. "I'm not sure exactly, but whatever it was, it wasn't good" said Future Tom. "Oh I see" said Future Matt. "Anyway...we should probably be getting Edd's food ready" said Future Tom. "Yay! Does that mean that we get to see him finally?" asked Future Matt. "I guess so. I think we've gave him enough time for him to not drag us by the face like we're rag dolls" said Future Tom.

"Great! I get to use that anniversary cake that I've been saving" said Future Matt. "Anniversary cake? Where did you get- never mind, let's just go" said Future Tom. As Future Tom and Matt went to prepare the food for Future Edd. Meanwhile down in the darken tunnels and corridors below ground level, there was a hallway with many sections that contained prisoners. Not just any prisoners, but those who opposed the laws of the Red Leader and were captured by Red Army soldiers. At the end of it all was a special cell that held one of the most well known prisoners who was responsible for killing off many and broke into many bases.

Zhong Wei was seen walking towards this particular prisoner's cell, carrying something in his hands. Once reaching to the cell, there was a slight glance of light that showed what Zhong Wei was carrying. It turns out that he was carrying a tray and on that tray was a chocolate cake that had red streaks of frosting covering it. Zhong Wei gets down to carefully slide the tray through a small comportment door to the cell. As he got up, he realized that he forget something before quickly checking his pockets. Aha! Zhong Wei pulls out a can of cola before getting down again just so he can quietly sneak it through the bars of the cell.

As Zhong Wei was close enough to get the can next to the tray, he suddenly got jumpscared as a hand grabs him by the wrist. Zhong Wei looks to see that the hand slowly took the can of cola from him as he recoils back. He then hears the sounds of small sobs before hearing the can being opened just before he heard someone sipping it. There was a small burp before the can rolled back to him. "Umm...you do know that was supposed to go with the cake, right? It's fine though. Here take another one" said Zhong Wei. Zhong Wei takes out another can and puts it right next to the tray.

This time Zhong Wei watches as he saw the hand come out of the shadows to grab the can. Zhong Wei notices that there was a shackle around the wrist as he heard chains rattling. "You're quite social for someone that spends their time in the shadows. The many times that I came down here, I just put the can through the bars and set it down before leaving. The first time we had a conversation was when you gave out these sounds of sadness and anger" said Zhong Wei. "So you really are the person who's been giving me cola after all. I was right the entire time" said the person. "Holy...I was totally not expecting that. I never heard your actual voice before. This is...this is nice" said Zhong Wei. "I have many questions that I need to ask you. Who are you? What is the meaning behind of you giving me cola? Plus where did you even get them from?" asked the person.

"Oh that? Well my name is Zhong Wei, but many people call me Jeff. It doesn't matter which one you address me as. Now onto the cola, I got it those cans from a entire supply within the Red Army base. All I know is that cola, along with any other soda, makes people happy despite it being banned" said Zhong Wei. "COLA ISN'T BANNED!" yelled the person. Zhong Wei jumps a little at how loud that was before hearing the person muttering the phrase several times while crying softly. "Hey now, it's okay. There's no reason for you to cry. Not like this" said Zhong Wei. "Oh, but there is. Ever since the day that cola got a nationwide and probably a worldwide ban, everything in my life fell apart. I've lost everything. I've lost my home, I've lost my cat Ringo, I've lost any sense of who I am as a well known good person, and to top it all off, I've lost my two best friends and I am never going to get it all back" said the person. "Oh yes you will. Trust me. I'm sure you will meet up with them one day" said Zhong Wei.

"Yeah right. How could I? They're working with the Red Army and they're basically slaves to the Red Leader whom I personally want to kill" said the person. "Slaves? What are you talking about? Tom and Matt are good people to be around with. They even shared their stories especially during the time where they were trying to find you. They've mentioned you by name, but I want to make sure that it's true. So will you be willing to come out into the light?" asked Zhong Wei. "Well alright..." said the person. There was a brief moment before the sounds of chains came up again as Zhong Wei watched as the person slowly and fully came out of the shadows. "Woah...awesome! So the story is true. You really are the one and only Edd who was responsible for so much. You look a little...uh...depressed...? ...Tired? And my lord, you're tall. Cool shirt! Smeg Head, I like it" said Zhong Wei. "Yeah...let's not get onto too many details about it" said Future Edd. "Anyway...I want to hear your side of the story on how everything went down" said Zhomg Wei. "Very well then. We might want to sit down for this" said Future Edd.

[A Few Minutes]

"You actually wanted to kill your past self for that reason?" asked Zhong Wei. "Yes, I didn't want him to see a future of betrayal and not being able to trust anyone ever again" said Future Edd. "If you were given the chance to go back in time once more, what would you do?" asked Zhong Wei. "I would spend a lot of time there while enjoying things that I've lost. I want to make things up with Tom and Matt, but I'm afraid that I've done a lot of damage" said Future Edd. "That is truly understandable. Now back to the cake, there's a key in it. You can visit them if you want" said Zhong Wei. Future Edd's eyes light up before digging through the cake only to pull out a golden key as he smiled a bit.

Future Edd then uses the key to unlock the shackles that were around his wrists before unlocking the large shackle that was around his neck. "I'm free. I'm finally free!" said Future Edd. "Well technically not since you're still behind bars. Here allow me" said Zhong Wei. Zhong Wei takes out another key as he walked up to the cell. He then places the key through the keyhole which opens the cell door. Zhong Wei watches as Future Edd slowly walks out, looking happy.

However this moment ends when Future Edd walks away leaving Zhong Wei following till he saw Future Edd grabbing a nearby soldier by the shoulders as he kicked them right in the gut before throwing them against a wall. "Why would you do that for!?" asked Zhong Wei. "It's because that this soldier right here was responsible for trying to get me right into a cell" said Future Edd. "You could've just wanted for me so I can reason with them" said Zhing Wei. "I know, but I wanted to get my revenge. Now if you excuse me, I have some unfinished business to do" said Future Edd as he took the soldier's keys. Future Edd walked down the hallway with Zhong Wei following right behind him as they stopped at a door leading to somewhere.

Future Edd punches a hole through the door as he turns the knob to open it. It turns out that Future Edd punched the door that lead to a storage room. "What are we doing in here?" asked Zhing Wei. "This is the same storage room where I had my stuff taken from me" said Future Edd. "Well I have to admit that this a lot of stuff that they took away from many other prisoners" said Zhong Wei. "Indeed it is. You might want to go outside and keep watch. We don't want any attention, not yet at least" said Future Edd. Zhong Wei heads out of the room as Future Edd opens up a locker.

Future Edd uses the keys that he stole to open it up revealing a box that seemed to contain stuff. He takes out the box and sets it down on a table before going through it. The box actually held his possessions such as his sunglasses, his laser pistol, his time traveling wristwatch, his lucky can, and of course his black jacket and green hoodie. Future Edd then takes the time to put on his hoodie and jacket along with his lucky can which goes around his neck. "Oh this brings back memories. It feels good to be back" said Future Edd. As Future Edd was about ready to put the box back, his eyes suddenly landed on a photo which had him, Tom, Matt, and Tord smiling together. He couldn't help but to stare at Tord before letting out a small growl before putting the photo into his pocket that was inside his jacket.

"For all these years, I can't believed that it's the Red Army's fault for banning cola. I can't believe that I went back in time to kill my past self when I knew that one person is to be killed by me" said Future Edd. As the image of Tord's face was still fresh in Future Edd's mind, he began plotting on a plan that's even better than killing his past self as he walked out of the room. The thought kept getting larger and larger as an evil smirk formed on Future Edd's face as he lets out a chuckle. It wasn't till his thoughts were interrupted by Zhong Wei. "Is everything okay?" asked Zhong Wei. "Yes it is. I know what I must do now" said Future Edd.

"Great! Let's go see Tom and Matt" said Zhong Wei. "Actually I have a better idea. I'm going to travel back in time once again, but things will be different" said Future Edd. "What are you going on about? Don't tell me that you're going to kill the past versions of Tom and Matt" said Zhong Wei. Future Edd turns to face Zhong Wei with a tint of madness in his eyes which slightly scared Zhong Wei. "Oh, I'm not going to kill their past versions. I'm going to kill past Tord. You see, after he blew up my own house, I've never believed that he would be a cruel person, but he is. He is responsible for so much of my misery, but I don't believe that he banned cola since I don't know the Red Leader's true identity and I don't care about it" said Future Edd. "I see. I'm going to stop you" said Zhong Wei.

"Ha, I knew you'd say that. So that's why you're staying here in case if Tom and Matt come looking for me. If they find out where I'm at, it would be too late since past Tord will be dead seconds before they even step foot back in time. Do we have a deal?" asked Future Edd as he offered his hand for Zhong Wei to shake. Zhong Wei takes a moment to process on what was said before nodding his head while shaking hands with Future Edd. Suddenly a soldier appears while noticing Future Edd out of his cell. The soldier takes out his gun before meeting eyes with Future Edd's laser pistol. Without any hesitation, Future Edd pulls the trigger which fires out a large green bean that ended up completely obliterating the soldier into nothing. "Out of sight, out of mind. I'll be back shortly and I promise that this won't take long" said Future Edd.

Future Edd walks away from Zhong Wei as he pressed a button on his wristwatch making him vanish. Not long afterwards, Future Tom and Matt came. "Where's Edd? Did you see him come by or broke himself free, Zhong Wei?" asked Future Tom. "Uhh...ehehehe..." said Zhong Wei as he laughed nervously. "What's with the nervous laugh?" asked Future Matt. "Hold on Matt, I think Zhong Wei's hiding something" said Future Tom.

Future Tom presses a button on his visor that activates a special scanning feature which analyzes Zhong Wei for a moment before flashing red. "You actually helped Edd break free? Why would you do that?" asked Future Tom. "Calm down Tom. Promise me that you won't flip when I tell you what happened, okay? You see, I gave Edd a key that would unlocked the shackles that were around him along with using a different key to open up his cell. What I didn't expect for him to do was attack a solider just so he can get into a room which had his stuff. He then told me that he'll be traveling back in time to not kill his past self, but to kill past Tord" said Zhong Wei. "WHAT!?" yelled Future Tom. "I thought you said that you wouldn't freak out!" said Zhong Wei. "Yeah I did, but Edd wants to kill past Tord when he doesn't know that the Tord in this current day and age is actually the Red Leader? Aww heck no!" said Future Tom.

"Anyway...we need to stop Edd once again so he doesn't screw anything up. We need to tell him that truth even though he clearly hates us" said Future Tom. "About that...it turns out that Edd wants to make things up with you two, but he's afraid that you won't give him a chance" said Zhong Wei. "He actually said that?" asked Future Matt. "Yeah he did" said Zhong Wei. "Look, we'd love to talk more about this, but we need to go. We found Edd the first time and it wouldn't be that hard to find him again. Besides, I don't think he'll go that far" said Future Tom. "Right! Good luck you two" said Zhong Wei. "Thanks. Be seeing you" said Future Matt. Without any more distractions, Future Tom pulls out a time traveling device and sets its coordinates before pressing a button causing both him and Future Matt to vanish.


	9. Wild Wild West - (Chapter 3)

**1880's**

"Where did you find this strange man at?" asked a female sounding voice. "I've found him laying unconscious in our ranch" said another voice but this one sounded male. "Oh no, not another one. Seamus, you can't take in strange people" said the female one. "I know Maggie, but it's the right thing to do. We need help those who are in trouble" said Seamus. "At least Mr. Eastwood didn't mind the help, but still, stop taking in strangers" said Maggie. "Maggie look, he's starting to wake up" said Seamus.

Future Edd groans as he opens his eyes only to get the view of both Seamus and Maggie. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay" said Maggie. Future Edd realizes that he's laying on a bed and tries to sit up, but he gets stopped by Maggie. "You're not supposed to be moving. A few minutes ago, I checked to see if you're hurt and surprisingly, there are a couple of cuts and bruises" said Maggie. "Oh...sorry. Who are you and where am I? Besides, what year is it?" asked Future Edd. "Oh my, you must've bumped your head harder than I thought. My name is Seamus McFly and the person who's treating you is my wife, Maggie. As you can tell from our accents, well my accent mostly, we're from Ireland. We came all the way to the New World to live at Spitbucket" said Seamus.

"Well that explains everything. So what about my second question?" asked Future Edd. "First tell us who you are and we'll answer it" said Seamus. "Alright, fair enough. I'm...uhh...Edd" said Future Edd. "Ah, so you must be related to Detective Edward Gold. He too also came from England" said Maggie. "Detective Edward Gold?" asked Future Edd sounding a little confused. "Yeah, that Edward Gold. He came here looking for a prince of the British Royal Family who's gone missing. I believe his name is Matthew" said Seamus.

Future Edd gets up from the bed as he ignored the pleas of Maggie as he walks to a nearby window. Along the way, he noticed that his leg was hurting, but brushed it off just so he can take a look outside. "Oh my god..." said Future Edd. What Future Edd saw was plains of a desert and grass while cowboys riding on horses and wagons came passing by. "Hey, you really shouldn't be walking right now" said Seamus. Future Edd turns to face both Seamus and Maggie who were giving him looks of concern.

"Mind telling me the date now?" asked Future Edd. "Oh yeah, sure. Today is September 2nd and the year is 1885" said Seamus. "1885...1885...I think that wristwatch had a malfunction" said Future Edd. "What was that?" asked Maggie. "Nothing! I was just talking to myself" said Future Edd. "Oh I see. You should probably lay down and take a rest. I've noticed that there's bags underneath your eyes" said Maggie. "No no no, I'm fine" said Future Edd. "Alright, but you should at least sit down" said Maggie. "Yeah, you're right" said Future Edd.

[A Few Hours Later]

After resting up, Future Edd gets taken into town by Seamus and Maggie on their wagon. The wagon eventually stops at a post office. "Alright Mr. Edd, we've made it. Feel free to look around, we'll be in the post office getting stuff done" said Seamus. "You got it" said Future Edd. Future Edd then watches as Seamus gets off the wagon and helps Maggie get down before they both go inside the post office. Future Edd soon gets off and begins walking around in the town as he passed by a band who were playing music.

"Hmm...Doubleback...I really like this song. It fits perfectly with the theme of the good ol' days of the Wild West" said Future Edd. Future Edd kept walking as he saw many buildings until he reached a saloon called "A Good Place to Start Saloon". Future Edd questions it at first but shrugs it off before heading inside where a couple of people sitting at tables. There was one person at the table in particular that saw Future Edd. "Well I'll be, it's another circus freak" said an old man. He along with a few others laughed as Future Edd holds back an angry growl.

"Hey Al, it looks like this one can show off aggression. Steve, is gonna have some fun today" said Steve as he chuckled. "Nah, don't bother. He's not worth our time. We don't want any trouble with a giant" said Al. They all laughed again as Future Edd walked by them and sits at the front counter as the bartender comes up to him. "What can I get for you, stranger?" asked the bartender. "I don't know. What do you have?" asked Future Edd. "We have beer, whiskey, and we have a new drink that just came in last week. It's called Co-La" said the bartender.

"Co-La? I believe you mean cola" said Future Edd. "Oh really? That's what you call it? Would you like some?" asked the bartender. "Yeah sure" said Future Edd. The bartender takes the time to go look in a large cabinet before coming back with a glass bottle of cola as he walked away. Future Edd looks at the bottle as he takes the cap off before taking a small sip. His eyes widen before taking even more sips until he was satisfied.

"I wouldn't be drinking that so fast if I were you" said a voice. Future Edd turns his head to see a cowboy with an eyepatch. "Who are you?" asked Future Edd. "Thompson. Sheriff Thompson. I don't see anyone taller than the rest of town on a daily basis. Mind telling me your name?" asked Sheriff Thompson. "I'm Edd. Edd Gold" said Future Edd. "Edd Gold...? Hmm...ah, you must be related to that detective" said Sheriff Thompson.

"Yeah I am. Where is he?" asked Future Edd. "You just missed him. Apparently he drank that Co-La stuff and just like that, he took off" said Sheriff Thompson. "Oh he must be on a sugar rush..." said Future Edd. "Sorry to interrupt sheriff, but the bandits are here" said the bartender. "What!? Where are they?" asked Sheriff Thompson. "I saw them outside just a few minutes ago. They have the prince and plus they have backup" said the bartender.

"Bartender, hold my beer. I'm going out there" said Sheriff Thompson. Sheriff Thompson gets up and heads out of the saloon to face the bandits and their backup as Future Edd follows him. Once stepping out in the middle of the town, there stood on top of a balcony were three Mexican bandits and on ground level stood Edward Gold facing them. "Edward, what are you doing?" asked Sheriff Thompson. "Thompson! You came just in time for a standoff" said Edward. "Yeah I did, but that's not what I meant by facing off" said Sheriff Thompson.

"Hahaha! Well, if if isn't the sheriff. Fancy meeting you here" said Saloonatics Eduardo. "How many times do I have to tell you to not come back here?" asked Sheriff Thompson. "Yeah! Besides, where's the prince?" asked Edward. "Juan, bring him here" said Saloonatics Eduardo. "I can't" said Juan. "And why not?" asked Saloonatics Eduardo.

"Cause he's right there" said Juan. Juan points to the direction to where Prince Matthew was at and it turns out that he was by Future Edd. "What the?" asked Saloonatics Eduardo. "Oh my god, that was fast. I wasn't expecting that" said Edward. "Thank you so much for saving me, kind sir" said Prince Matthew. "Now's not a good time to be thanking me when there's literally guns pointing at you" said Future Edd.

"Alright you gigantic freak, what's the big deal? How dare you interfere with our plans" said Saloonatics Eduardo. "And how dare you have the guts to kidnap a prince. Like who does that?" asked Future Edd. Saloonatics Eduardo only growls at what Future Edd said before his attention turns to four men riding on horses that stopped in front of his opposers. It turns out there was a man who seemed to be the leader while the other three men were just goons. "It's the boss" said Juan. "Calling backup? That's real pathetic" said Sheriff Thompson.

"Like you're the one to talk, Thompson" said the boss. "Umm...you two know each other?" asked Edward. "We've been archenemies for years due to the Mad Dog being the runt of his family's litter" said Sheriff Thompson. "Stop calling me that! It's Baron. Oh and uh, yeah we never got along" said Baron. "Boss, their new friend rescued the prince" said Juan. "I see that Juan. I know exactly what to do" said Baron.

Sheriff Thompson then realizes what Baron was planning to do once he heard what he said. "Edward, take Matthew and get out of here now" said Sheriff Thompson. "What? Why?" asked Edward. "Don't ask questions, just go" said Sheriff Thompson. Edward did what he was told and took Matthew by the hand as they took off. Once getting to a certain distance, Baron motions his hand making his goons chase after them while trying to shoot them with guns as the third one makes a lasso with some rope.

Edward and Matthew dodges them shortly before Baron takes chase. "We're going to die!" yelled Matthew. "Oh no we're not" said Edward. As Baron and his goons were chasing both Edward and Matthew, Marco and Juan open fires at Sheriff Thompson and Future Edd who've managed to get behind something solid. "Hahaha! Run cowards, run" said Saloonatics Eduardo. "I wasn't expecting for Baron to come to their aid. Not like this" said Sheriff Thompson.

"What even makes him known as the Mad Dog anyway?" asked Future Edd. "Well he has a very short temper and can be aggressively violent" said Sheriff Thompson. "I see where he can be a role model for that" said Future Edd. "But I know something about Baron that nobody in town does" said Sheriff Thompson. "What is it?" asked Future Edd. "What I said about Baron being the runt of his family is true. His family is one of the richest in town and in the country. Baron is the second youngest out of a family of 13" said Sheriff Thompson.

"What made him turn to the life of being the boss of a group of bandits?" asked Future Edd. Before Sheriff Thompson could answer the question more bullets were fired at their hiding spot. "Oh god, this plank of wood isn't going to last long" said Sheriff Thompson. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this" said Future Edd. Future Edd quickly comes out in the opening as he put his sunglasses on while the bullets stopped. "Looks like pressuring was a good idea after all. We get to take down a giant" said Saloonatics Eduardo.

"And I get to be in a standoff, Wild West style" said Future Edd. In quick rapid speed, Future Edd takes out his pistol and points it at the three bandits. "Oh, you got some guts to take us out. It's three against one. You don't stand a chance" said Saloonatics Eduardo. The trio of bandits pointed their guns at Future Edd waiting for an opportunity to strike. However, they didn't notice that the Future Edd pressed a button on the side of the pistol turning it into a laser pistol. "Adios..._bandits_" said Future Edd.

Future Edd pulls the triggers causing a green laser to come out as it destroyed the beams of the balcony. Once the beams were destroyed, the balcony gives out causing the bandits to fell into a large mud puddle seemly unharmed...sorta. "Ow! Estoy dolorido..." said Marco. "What just happened...?" asked Juan. "You just got beaten by me" said Future Edd. "Well I'll be, that was impressing" said Sheriff Thompson.

"Thanks Thompson. We got three down, four more to go" said Future Edd. "Right. I saw that they were chasing them down to the clock tower. We'll take horses" said Sheriff Thompson. A few minutes later, both Sheriff Thompson and Future Edd took off on horses to the clock tower with the three bandits dragging behind in rope. They've passed by a wooden shed where a young teen and an old guy were seen working on something. "Doc!" said the teen. "What is it Marty?" asked Doc.

"There was a man combating bandits with a futuristic pistol that shoots out lasers" said Marty. "Lasers? Oh don't be ridiculous, Marty. The only people who are from the future is just us two. It must've been your imagination" said Doc. "It wasn't! I saw it with my own eyes and it was real" said Marty. "Yeah, it probably was. Come on Marty, let's focus on getting back to 1985 for now" said Doc. Meanwhile at the clock tower, both Edward and Matthew were seen barricading the door. "That should be enough for now" said Edward.

"What's going to happen to us if it doesn't hold?" asked Prince Matthew. "Don't say that! We're going to be fine. There's no way that those goons will be able to get in" said Edward. "That may be true unless we come in while you're busy keeping us out" said Baron. Both Edward and Matthew screamed as they quickly went up the spiralling staircase while Baron's three goons went after them. Unfortunately for the goons, Edward and Matthew stopped them Home Alone style with sandbags, pots, and even hitting the third goon with a frying pan making them all tumble down the stairs. Baron facepalms at this.

"Idiots. Ah well, looks like I'm doing things by myself" said Baron. Edward and Matthew kept going up the stairs as they saw that Baron was making his way towards them. "He's coming!" said Matthew. "Oh no! Keep going" said Edward. Eventually, Edward and Matthew made it to the top where a large bell and a couple of gears which connected to the clock was at. It wasn't till Baron made it to the top as well.

"Finally, it's about time. I can now lay my own hands on you both" said Baron as he pulled out a gun. "Edward...what...what's next on the plan?" asked Prince Matthew. "Bell" said Edward. "Bell..?" asked Prince Matthew slightly confused. "Yeah bell" said Edward. Edward takes out a bootle of cola, drinks it, and pulls out his gun.

"Having a last drink before death I see? What a wise choice. I'm going to give you a count of three and once I get to one, I want you to surrender and hand over the prince or ELSE" said Baron. Baron starts counting down from three as he stepped forward to Edward and Matthew with his finger on the trigger. "3...2...1..." counted Baron. "0!" said Edward. Edward fires a bullet which misses Baron and ended up hitting a gear of the clock causing it to strike to 12pm as the bell started to move. The bell hits a shocked Baron who was not expecting this to happen causing him to get knocked down.

"Let's get out of here!" said Edward. Edward and Matthew ran down the staircase just as Edward takes out the cord which held the bell in place. Baron soon gets up with some blood coming down from the top of his head and chases after his victims. Luckily Edward and Matthew made it down the stairs in time to remove the stuff that was placed on the door just as Baron and his goons came together. "How dare you almost ruin my face. You're so dead now!" yelled Baron. "Nah, you guys are the ones that are going to be dead" said Edward.

"What?" asked Baron. Suddenly the clock tower shakes as the bell came falling down through every floor eventually making it to the bottom. "Incoming!" said one of the goons. Baron and his goons quickly gotten out the way just only barely once the bell came crashing down which picked up huge clouds of dust. As the dust settles, Baron and his goons were seen on the ground just as Sheriff Thompson ties them all up. "Mad Dog Baron, it's over. You and your goons are under arrest" said Sheriff Thompson.

"What!? You can't do this! You can't!" said Baron. "Unfortunately for you I can, unless you want to spend your time and days on apologizing to the town like the outlaw you are" said Sheriff Thompson. "What happens if I don't?" asked Baron. "Well it's jail time for the rest of your life which could lead into the death penalty" said Sheriff Thompson. "Alright, alright, I'll apologize. Just don't give me death" said Baron. "Very well then, it's settled" said Sheriff Thompson.


	10. When Worlds Collide - (Chapter 4)

As nighttime fell on the town of Spitbucket, the citizens all came together for the town's annual anniversary celebration. This year the celebration was different since there was the regrand opening for the town's clock tower. Afterwards, a party was held inside the saloon where the bartender was serving up free drinks while the same band that was seen earlier were performing. Meanwhile outside, Baron was seen handing over his dagger to the mayor just so he and his goons can enter. "Is that all you got Baron?" asked the mayor. "Yes it is. You have my dagger, now leave me alone" said Baron.

"Hey! Watch it with the attitude boy or else I'll be putting you down" said the mayor. "Fine..." said Baron. After exchanging a couple of things, Baron and his goons walked by while Future Edd watches. "Hey Edd, we just wanted to say thank you helping out today" said Sheriff Thompson. "Yeah if you haven't stopped those bandits, Matthew and I would've been dead" said Edward. "You don't have to thank me. I had to do something" said Future Edd.

"Yes you had to. Speaking of which, I was thinking of bringing over both Edward and Thompson with me to England for dinner with the royal family. Would you like to join?" asked Prince Matthew. "I would love to, but I have to say no. It's because I can't stay here" said Future Edd. "Why not? It's great to see a relative that bears the Gold name. We have a lot of catching up to do" said Edward. "About that, we are related, but we're from different time periods" said Future Edd. "Different time periods?" asked Edward. "Oh, how do I put this in a way to make you understand this clearly?" asked Future Edd.

"You don't need to, we'll understand" said Sheriff Thompson. Future Edd takes a moment of pause before telling them everything. There was a couple of surprised looks especially from Edward. "So...you're my descendant?" asked Edward. "And my descendant doesn't have any eyes? I thought that having Baron taking out my eye in an epic gun fight wouldn't transfer through DNA" said Sheriff Thompson. "My descendant considers himself beautiful? Well wait...I already do that, but not in that level" said Prince Matthew.

"What you just heard is all true. That bottle that you have right there will become a can and will be outlawed throughout an entire nation" said Future Edd. "Well that sucks!" said Edward. "Anyway, I need to head back in time" said Future Edd. "Where to? The future?" asked Sheriff Thompson. "No, just don't worry about it" said Future Edd. "Oh...can we come with you?" asked Prince Matthew.

"I'm sorry, but if I were to do that it may cause some time paradox thing where the flow of time itself will be destroyed. It's confusing and it's a lot to take in, I know" said Future Edd. "Oh, so I guess this is goodbye" said Edward. "Yes, but I'll probably come back one day. In the meantime, I got better things to do" said Future Edd. Sheriff Thompson, Edward, and Prince Matthew watched as Future Edd walked away from them as he pressed a button on his wristwatch before seeing him vanish.

[In The Actual Right Destination]

A bright flash could been seen in the corner of an alleyway as Future Edd stood up. "I knew it! I did set the watch back way too far. Now let's have a look at the surrounding area" said Future Edd. Future Edd takes the moment to check his surroundings and came to realize that he was in the right timeline. "Aha! I'm in the right timeline after all. Now to carry on with my mission" said Future Edd. "Yeah about that mission, what is the place that we're currently standing in? This isn't the saloon" said Edward. Future Edd recognizes the voice and sees that Edward, Sheriff Thompson, and Prince Matthew were standing near a dumpster.

"H-How...where did you guys come from?" asked Future Edd. "Oh that? We followed in after you, plus we got followed from those three bandits from earlier" said Sheriff Thompson. Future Edd sees the bandits sitting on the ground. "Oh my god..." said Future Edd. "Hey depresso, why are we in a digusting place like this and why are so many bright lights here?" asked Saloonatics Eduardo. "This place that we're in is called an alleyway and these lights are just there for some random creeps just like him" said Future Edd.

The Saloonatics turned their attention onto a sinister looking guy digging through a trashcan till he noticed them. "Hi there" said the Sinister Guy. "Hola" said Marco. "Anyway, I can't leave you six here all by yourselves especially in a strange place like this, so I guess you're coming with me" said Future Edd. "Yay, traveling" said Juan. Future Edd mumbles something under his breath as he lead the Saloonatics out of the alleyway and onto the streets.

However, instead of keeping quiet, they were looking at almost everything. "Wow, look at of these colorful lights" said Sheriff Thompson. "Hey, this store has some pretty fancy stuff. Why haven't I gotten these?" asked Prince Matthew. "Matthew, get over here now" said Future Edd. Prince Matthew quickly comes back as continued walking down the street. "My, I never seen so many buildings in my life" said Edward.

"Welcome to the 21st century version of England" said Future Edd. "Wait...we're in England? Cool!" said Edward. "I feel so calm and peaceful" said Saloonatics Eduardo. "Yeah I know. I feel so calm that I can speak in English without the need of being judged. I like this a lot" said Marco. "Me too!" said Juan. "That reminds me, I have to show you something" said Future Edd.

"What is it?" asked Sheriff Thompson. "Follow me" said Future Edd. Future Edd takes the Saloonatics with him to a pier where they were given a nice view of the city of London with all of its buildings lighting up the night sky. "Wow...this is beautiful" said Juan. "I know. This is my most favorite spot" said Future Edd. "Oooo, what is that thing over there?" asked Edward.

"Oh that? That's the London Eye. It's a ferris wheel" said Future Edd. "Amazing. I can sit here and stare at this all night long" said Prince Matthew. Future Edd couldn't help but smile to see the Saloonatics happy, but all of this ended when Future Tom and Matt found them as they pointed their guns at Future Edd. "Freeze Edd" said Future Matt. "Crap!" said Future Edd. "Who are those guys? They look mean" said Juan.

"Don't be afraid of them, I'll take of this. Matt, Tom, what are you doing here? The better question would be, how did you know that I was here?" asked Future Edd. "Oh, don't play stupid with us, Edd. We know that Zhong Wei helped you into getting out of your cell along with you getting ahold of your stuff since we've asked him" said Future Tom. "What!? Why that- grr...look, can we not do this today?" asked Future Edd. "And let you kill past Tord? No thank you" said Future Matt. "Exactly. I hate to say this, but you're under arrest again. Now put down that laser pistol" said Future Tom. "Never! I'd let you stop me the first time, but this time I'm not going down without a fight" said Future Edd.

"You're going to fight us by using...hang on, is that my ancestor?" asked Future Tom. Sheriff Thompson waves at Future Tom as he lowered his gun. Future Edd sees this as an advantage and goes over to Prince Matthew. "Why yes it is Tom. Oh and Matt, this person right here is your ancestor" said Future Edd. "You better stay away from him, Edd" said Future Matt. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt him" said Future Edd.

"Oh thank goodness. For a second there, I thought you were going to scar up his face in order to make sure I look ugly" said Future Matt. Before Future Edd could say anything to counter on what Future Matt just said, a light shone over them as a helicopter was seen hovering over the pier. "What the?" asked Future Matt. Soon many soldiers came and surrounded them in a circle formation as a submarine comes up from the sea. A latch opens up revealing a female soldier along with three other soldiers each wearing a colored scarf. "Blueberry, Raspberry, and Banana...hmm...they seem like nice people" said Juan as he read off of their name tags.

"I don't care what their names are, I only care about the woman. Why is she wearing pants?" asked Saloonatics Eduardo. "Commander Yamiyo, it looks we have company here on this pier" said Raspberry. "I see that. They've picked the wrong day to be here" said Yamiyo. "Wrong day? What do you mean? This is supposed to be a free pier for everyone" said Future Edd. "Not this pier though. This pier is used for shipping and getting supplies" said Yamiyo. "You got to be kidding me right? I literally came to this pier when I'm having a bad day and now you're telling me that I can't be here? Nobody takes away my happiness and I mean nobody" said Future Edd.

"Oh really? That's a dying shame. It's not your world you know" said Yamiyo. What happened next resulted in Future Edd taking charge at Yamiyo in a whirlwind of rage and fury, but his attempts were quickly stopped as Banana stabbed him in the back with a dagger. Banana quickly takes the now blood covered dagger out of his back as he heard him give off a scream of pain. "Ehehehe...looks like I made a perfectly good line down your back" said Banana. Future Edd growls angrily as he pointed his laser pistol at a laughing Banana. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Future Edd.

Before Future Edd could pull the trigger, he suddenly gets tased by Yamiyo before eventually collapsing to the ground. "Well that was...eventful" said Yamiyo. "Why would you do that for?" asked Future Tom. "It should be clearly obvious that he seemed like a threat and by following the official code of the Black Army, it's best to get rid of the problem" said Yamiyo. "Black Army?" asked Future Matt. "Oh dear, it looks like we got a group of people that would spill out our secrets. What should we do with them?" asked Banana.

"Like we always do, knock them out and take them in as our prisoners" said Blueberry. "Nice try, but we're going to be ones that will give you the knock out treatment" said Future Tom. "Figured that you would say that. Now!" yelled Blueberry. Future Tom's eyes widen as he prepared himself, but he was swiftly taken down by Raspberry who managed to hack into his visor causing it to shutdown completely. "You shouldn't have let your guard down when I can hack through almost everything" said Raspberry. Future Matt who was watching all of this could only do one thing and that one thing was get down to the ground and play dead.

"Awww...looks like someone gave up" said Blueberry. "Forget about him, there's still more. It looks like we've got rodeo clowns" said Yamiyo. "Clowns!? How dare you insult me like that. I'm Sheriff Thompson and you're going to face the wrath of my gun" said Sheriff Thompson. "Yeah, what he said" said Edward. Both Edward and Sheriff Thompson took out their guns and pointed them at Yamiyo. Eventually they were joined by the three bandits while Prince Matthew hide behind them.

"Wow, you guys have the coolest cosplay outfits ever" said Banana. As Prince Matthew lowered himself to the ground, he was suddenly grabbed by Raspberry. "Help! I'm being grabbed! Please, get him off!" cried Prince Matthew. "Matthew!" said Edward. "Hey you freak! Get your hands off him" said Sheriff Thompson. "Hmm...British Royal Family...? Is this even- oh! It is real. Good news guys, I think we're being presented by a member of the Royal Family" said Raspberry.

"Ah excellent. So we have an actual prince here. I love it" said Yamiyo. "He's not going anywhere with you" said Sheriff Thompson. Yamiyo responds to this by motioning for the soldiers to point highly advanced rifles at the Saloonatics which made them surrender. "I sure do love it when people give up. It brings me so much joy. Now, let's give these lovely intruders our hostility" said Yamiyo. Yamiyo then lets out an evil laugh as Blueberry, Raspberry, and Banana joined in.


	11. Prison Time Again - (Chapter 5)

Deep in the lowest part of the base and lair of where the Black Army resides, there sets a cell room that showcases every prisoner that has been captured due to certain circumstances and in this very room sits Future Edd who's in a cell as he waked up with jolt. Future Edd soon calms himself down as his mind picked up the feelings of dread once seeing that he was in a cell again. "Some brave person I am. I'm not brave, I'm just reckless. It's all my fault. If I hadn't plotted up that plan on killing past Tord, I wouldn't be in this mess. Heck, I should've let that "Red Leader" kill me. Actually maybe having either Tom or Matt kill me would be even better" said Future Edd. "Edd, it's not your fault" said Future Tom. "Tom? Where are you?" asked Future Edd as he looked around. "I'm in the cell right next to yours" said Future Tom.

"Tom, what happened while I was out?" asked Future Edd. "According to what I recall, you got stabbed and tased before losing consciousness" said Future Tom. "Oh, did you and Matt pull off a decent fight?" asked Future Edd. "We didn't get the chance to do anything since one of those three soldiers managed to hack into my visor causing it to shutdown hard and Matt, well, I don't know what he did" said Future Tom. "I'm guessing that Edward and others probably surrendered. They don't even stand a chance against high tech weaponry. So, how's the visor?" asked Future Edd. "Well it's rebooting since a circuit or a wire might've been messed up. I can't even scan the surrounding area to see where Matt is at like it really matters" said Future Tom.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for everything. You and Matt were right the entire time, I should be killed for my crimes" said Future Edd. "Edd..." said Future Tom. "I don't deserve to see another day again..." said Future Edd. And with that, tears started pouring from Future Edd's eyes as he let out a heart wrenching sob. "Edd. Edd..? Edd? Oh my god...EDD!" yelled Future Tom. Future Edd stops for a moment as Future Tom gathers up on what he's going to say.

"Edd, I'm only going to say this once and you better listen. You may say that you're sorry, but it's mostly me and Matt who's sorry. I should've gotten up from the couch on that day where you discovered that cola got banned. I was just too scared once seeing you fly into a rage to help you. Even though it seems that I don't care, I have a heart to care about my friends. Well probably not Matt, but that's not the point that I'm making here. We should've been there to help you, but we couldn't do anything since you basically ignored us. Instead of coming up a way to solve the issue, we joined the Red Army. I know that you don't like the Red Army, but the Red Leader listened to us and promised to help. We were all set till you went a little out of control and we were tasked to get you. However, it wasn't pretty, but we hoped that one day we would come together and talk. I suppose that day came after all. We still care about you" said Future Tom. "Oh Tom...that was the most heartfelt thing that I've ever heard. I don't know what to say, but thank you" said Future Edd. "Heh, all you need to say to me is that we're friends" said Future Tom. "Hahaha! That's right. If only I can give you a bro hug" said Future Edd. "Yeah...that too. That would be great" said Future Tom. "I think you mean pretty swell" said Future Edd. "Your sense of humor never stops to amaze me" said Future Tom. "Hey!" said Future Edd. "What? That's not insulting, I swear" said Future Tom.

[Meanwhile]

Two soldiers were seen in a laboratory where they were getting something from a large monitor as they took out two separate chips from the port. "Is that the last of it, Fred?" asked one of the soldiers. "Yes Zack, it is. However the system could be updated with more information" said Fred. "That is true. Hopefully this plan will be stopped" said Zack. "I hope so too. Once seeing the files, you can tell that it's insane" said Fred. "Right! Like who plans on draining the earth of its natural resources? It's just wrong" said Zack.

"Only the Black Leader of course. I heard that he likes doing mass genocides on innocent civilians mainly villages across the globe" said Fred. "That is honestly sickening to hear. I hope he gets caught. Jail time will be perfect for him" said Zack. "Exactly. Now then, I should be heading back to England just so I can give the authorities the data" said Fred. "Oh okay then. I wish you good luck" said Zack. "Thanks, but I don't need luck when I can sneak through like the wind in a similar way to that of a thief that only steals at night" said Fred. "Oh how can I can argue with that?" asked Zack.


	12. The Visitor - (Chapter 6)

**Present Day**

The sun began to set on what appeared to be a seemly nice day as three people were seen walking down a block. You see these weren't strangers, they were familiar faces. They were Tord, Paul, and Patryck. Each one was wearing a hoodie and were carrying house warming gifts. They kept walking down the block till they stopped at a door. "Alright, we're here" said Tord.

"Oh thank god. Carrying this baby pear tree is a pain" said Patryck as he placed the tree down. "Are you excited as I am?" asked Tord. "Uh...why do I have to wear pink?" asked Paul. Tord ignores the question as he knocks on the door. There was a small slight pause before it opened revealing Edd. "Tord, you've made it" said Edd.

"Of course I did. Well, there was a few stops here and there, but it wasn't a long wait" said Tord. "Awesome! Please come on in" said Edd. Tord, Paul, and Patryck enters the house as they placed their gifts down. "So how are things going in your newly built house?" asked Tord. "It's been great so far. Is that a pear tree?" asked Edd. "Why yes it is. I brought you guys gifts as a way to start things over" said Tord.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Tord" said Edd. "I know, but I wanted to. By the way, where's Tom? I want to spend all day doing things with you guys like the good ol days" said Tord. "He went somewhere" said Edd. "Really? Ah Tom, you're always ditching. If he's busy somewhere else, I guess we can wait for him to come back" said Tord. "Fair enough" said Edd.

[Meanwhile]

Just down a couple of doors was the residence of the Black Leader, aka Tony, himself. Tony was seen doing something in what appears to be a lab. "Finally, after many months of bracing my defeat at the hands of some certain individuals whom I shall not name, I have created a serum which will give a person enhanced strength and superpowers" said Tony. Tony takes a look at two syringes that were filled with red and blue liquid. "Luckily, I haven't lost that much power when it comes to my own army. I still control parts of the earth. Hopefully, I won't have to suffer like my ancestor, Baron. Oh...after he got beaten by the town sheriff, a detective, and one mysterious person, he had to live through years of humiliation. It is something that I greatly fear myself" said Tony. Suddenly Tony's moment gets interrupted by the sounds of a buzzing walkie-talkie.

"I read you loud and clear. What is it?" asked Tony. "Sir, it's me Yamiyo" said Yamiyo. "Ah Yamiyo, what news do you have for me?" asked Tony. "I just had this group of soldiers finish up raiding this village that you've ordered to be found and secured" said Yamiyo. "Excellent! Does the village have any valuable resources?" asked Tony. "Yes" said Yamiyo.

"Great! I want those resources extracted" said Tony. "As you wish. What would you like to do to the villagers?" asked Yamiyo. "Oh that's simple, I want them dead. Remember to kill off the livestock. The people love it when their livestock gets killed" said Tony. "Yes sir" said Yamiyo. After talking to Yamiyo, Tony decided to head outside into the dark dressed in his uniform. "Choosing black for your own army was a good idea especially when it comes to sneaking into places" said Tony.

What Tony said was true, nobody expected to see him as he broke into a jewelry store and stolen a couple of expensive jewels and diamonds. "Ahaha! That was almost too easy. Next up, the Tower of London" said Tony. As Tony passed by an alleyway, a bright light mixed with blue lightning bolts suddenly appeared before vanishing as a figure can be seen crouching. The figure soon gets up revealing their a red and black uniform. The main feature was that the figure was wearing a red mask with horns and had two robotic arms that had a trail of flowing blue energy on each arm. By dragging a finger against the ground, the figure nods their head just before two blue glowing eyes appeared in the eye holes of the helmet.

At the Tower of London, Tony was seen sliding down on a rope after breaking into it. "Heh, those stupid guards made my job so easy. Now it's time to head back home and have a closer look at the jewels" said Tony. Before Tony could walk away, he nearly gets blasted by a beam of energy. Tony who had a confused look on his face turned his attention towards the direction of where the blast came from. What Tony saw was the same figure that was in the alleyway who approached him slowly. Tony quickly takes cover into a nearby alleyway hoping to get rid of the figure. Unfortunately, the figure manages to find him before roughly grabbing him by the collar and throws him to the ground.

Luckily Tony manages to save himself from taking damage, but he landed pretty hard on his arm. "Ow...geez, that hurts. What was that?" asked Tony. He then hears the sound of footsteps as he turned to see the figure coming from behind him made him jump. Tony slowly moves away, but this made the situation even worse. Before the figure could do anything to him, the sounds of glass shattering could be heard just shortly before the figure collapses to the ground. "One hit from a bottle made you collapse? How lame" said Tom.

"What the? Oh, it's just you" said Tony as he looked up to see Tom. "Yeah it's me. I wasn't expecting to see you either. What were you doing in an alleyway?" asked Tom. "I should be the one asking you that" said Tony. "Well I asked you first. Is there a reason why you're wearing that uniform? Oh wait, don't tell me. You're planning on taking over the world again aren't you?" asked Tom. "That's none of your business. I just wanted some fresh air until I nearly got blasted by this person that you've knocked out. They were actually chased me to here" said Tony. "I think they had a reason to chase you. You're a wanted criminal" said Tom.

"I didn't ask for your opinion" said Tony. "Well whatever the case is, I suggest you come with me" said Tom. "Yeah right... I don't need a babysitter" said Tony. "Oh look, you're coming with me" said Tom as he grabbed Tony by his arm. "Hey!" yelled Tony.

[Back At The House]

"Man, where did Tom go exactly? Did he went all the way to China to do his business or what?" asked Tord. "He must've of" said Matt. "Nah, he's just running late. Uh...actually, I might call him" said Edd. "Don't even bother, I'm right here" said Tom. "Tom!" said Matt. "What did I miss?" asked Tom.

"Oh, you missed the party games that's all" said Tord. "Wait, why is Tord here?" asked Tom. "Tom, don't you remember? We've planned to do a hang out night" said Edd. "Oh yeah, that's right. My bad" said Tom. "That's okay. Where were you?" asked Edd. "I was in town getting something till...well...some complicated stuff happened, but it's nothing to worry about" said Tom.

"Oh I see" said Edd. Suddenly a scream belonging to Matt can be heard from another room. "Oh god..." said Tom. "Matt, what's wrong?" asked Edd. "Guys, come quick! It's horrible!" said Matt. Edd, Tom, and Tord quickly rushed to where Matt was and to their shock they saw Tony trying to calm him down.

However, despite his attempts, Matt ended up hugging Tony. "Tom, is there something that you're not telling us?" asked Edd. "It's not what it looks like, I swear" said Tom. "You brought Tony here, why thank you Tom" said Matt. "For the one millionth time, we're not friends" said Tony. "Alright, alright, I'll talk. I found Tony in an alleyway and he told me that he was chased by some stranger that wants to kill him for some unknown reason" said Tom.

"Oh...is this a Tom thing or something else?" asked Edd. "No it's not" said Tom. As Tom was trying to prove that he wasn't telling a lie, the figure from before was seen outside as they've walked passed by a freshly destroyed home belonging to the neighbors. "My things! My beautiful hard to replace things!" cried Mark. "Forget about your things! Our lives are way more important" said Eduardo. The figure continues walking down the block as they were using a heat seeking scanner to search for Tony. It wasn't till red dots appeared on it which the figure goes to.

Meanwhile, Edd and Matt were in the kitchen giving first aid to Tony. "God...this is so embarrassing..." mumbled Tony. "Hey Tony, what's that on your leg?" asked Matt. "Oh, it's a tracker. The police gave it to me" said Tony. "For what reason? Did you get caught by authorities after what you tried to do?" asked Edd. "No, I didn't. I got reported by the one of residents on this street for scaring away kids. I've also gotten a bunch of restraining orders" said Tony.

"I would've given you restraining order on the spot when I find out who you really are" said Edd. "Actually the kids were playing on my lawn. I've spent a lot of my time making it look good and in return, it gets ruined" said Tony. "Oh..." said Edd. "I never thought that I'll be sharing this, but do you know how hard it is to prove the world that you're not different?" asked Tony. "I know that feeling...kinda, but it's nothing to worry about. I have my good looks and charm" said Matt. "Yeah...you sure do. What are you going on about, Tony?" asked Edd.

"All through my life, I had a passion to make the world a better place which is why I try to follow in my dad's footsteps" said Tony. "Your dad's the actual true leader of the Black Army?" asked Edd. "No, he's not. He's actually a business man, but he's mostly one of the most wealthiest in all of Europe and the world. He works at a manufacturing company where he rose through the ranks to CEO. He eventually became the boss and placed a bank in there. Plus, he's also a lawyer as well" said Tony. "That's pretty cool to have a dad that's rich" said Edd. "That reminds me, I believe that one of my mirrors was made in his factory line. Sweet!" said Matt. "It may be a blessing, but it's also a curse. You see, my dad met my mom, who was at the time a secretary and was in charge of the finances. After settling a deal with another company in Japan, they eventually got married and I was the first child to be born. I also have two other brothers by the way" said Tony.

"I thought you said that your mom used to beat you whenever she was drunk" said Matt. "I'm getting to that, you-...I mean...that is true. I have always looked at her as a loving parent that would shower me with gifts, but it turns out that she was a really bad alcoholic. How I knew this is because I somehow broke into her liquor cabinet and immediately told my dad as tears poured from my eyes after receiving a large cut from the shards of an empty bottle from her" said Tony. "Geez...I am so sorry to hear that. How old were you exactly when that happened?" asked Edd. "I was only 8..." said Tony. "Again, I am so sorry that you had to live through that. Luckily you've spent the rest of your life right here in England without having to worry about your mom" said Edd. "Actually, I only stayed in England for a few days. German was still my primary speaking language at the time. I've left with some of my dad's top guards on his private jet at the airport in London to America, leaving my two brothers to be taken by my uncle and aunt. Once getting off the jet, I was taken to live with my grandparents" said Tony.

"Ah! So...how did you form the Black Army?" asked Edd. "Yeah and where you get the high tech technology and weaponry?" asked Matt. "That's a simple question to answer. My dad is a multi-billionaire who made a total of €100,000,000,000 in less than five years. He gives me about €500,000 every month. With that kind of money, I am able to build my own army from scratch along with uniting dangerous crime gangs such as the yakuza and the mafia. I did all of this when realizing that the world is a cruel place unless you put your foot forward" said Tony. "That sounds great and all, but you've did raids on natural resources along with killing the people who live in the area. Sometimes you would take them in as slaves" said Edd. "Yeah I know, but it is what it is" said Tony. After the conversation had ended, Edd, Matt, and Tony went back into the living where Tom and Tord were seen arguing.

"I'm telling you Tord, there is literally a murder that is chasing both me and Tony" said Tom. "Oh come on Tom, that guy can't be chasing after you forever" said Tord. "Yeah you're right. The guy would've stopped by- wait...is there something burning?" asked Tom as he suddenly smelt something. "Oh, it's just my robotic arm. It overheats sometimes, but it should cool down in a few minutes" said Tord. "I'm not talking about that. I can literally smell wood burning, more like it being melted" said Tom. "Get off your high horse, Tom. I think you need to see a doctor about your nose" said Tord.

What Tom said about wood being melted was actually true. The front door to the house suddenly gets melted down as the figure from before was seen. "AAAAH! Tom was right! The figure is real! Shield me! I'm too pretty to get my face melted like the door!" cried Matt as he hide behind Tom. "GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Tom. The figure comes into the house, slowly approaching their soon to be dead targets; however, Tord stands in front of his friends with his hands in his hoodie pocket. "Not so fast! You're not laying a single finger on us when I'm here. Now face my true weapons of justice. Presenting the-...forks of fury...?" said Tord as he takes out two plastic forks.

"...Classic stupid Tord..." said Tom. "Ehehehe...we're so dead" said Edd with a nervous smile. "Oh no, we're not. Alright tin head, you've picked the wrong time and day to come here. Now I, Tord, will be teaching you a lesson" said Tord. The figure lets out a small chuckle. "Oh, how naïve of you. I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my own boots" said the figure with a deep robotic voice. "It's over! You're a bad guy and I'm a good guy. Let's not forget that the good guys always win" said Tord.

"Foolish boy, don't you get it? I am the good guy. I'm basically you and you are me" said the figure. "Wh-Whaaaaat...?" asked Tord. The figure takes of their helmet revealing them self as Tord's future self who was wearing his Red Leader outfit along with an eyepatch that covered his right eye. Tord's future self also has a few large scars on his face. "...This...this can't be happening! ...I'm-I'm a good guy. I'm not supposed to be the Red Leader in the future. GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Tord. Future Tord watches as his own past self takes a step back in fear and disbelief as he immediately pounces. It wasn't till he gets frozen solid by Tony's freeze ray just in time. wels and diamonds. "Ahaha! That was almost too easy. Next up, the Tower of London" said Tony. As Tony passed by an alleyway, a bright light mixed with blue lightning bolts suddenly appeared before vanishing as a figure can be seen crouching. The figure soon gets up revealing to be a stranger wearing a red and black uniform. The main feature that the figure had was that they were wearing a red mask with horns and had two robotic arms that had a trail of flowing blue energy on each arm. By dragging a finger against the ground, the figure nods their head just before two blue glowing eyes turned on.

At the Tower of London, Tony was seen sliding down on a rope after breaking in. "Heh, those stupid guards make my job so easy. Now it's time to head back" said Tony. Before Tony could walk away, he nearly gets blasted by an energy blast. Tony who was confused looked towards the direction of where the blast came from before seeing the same figure that was in the alleyway coming towards him. Tony quickly takes cover into a nearby alleyway hoping to get rid of the figure. Unfortunately, the figure manages to find him before roughly grabs him by the collar and throws him to the ground.

Luckily Tony manages to save himself from taking damage, but he landed pretty hard on his arm. "Ow...geez, that hurt. What was that?" asked Tony. He then hears the sound of footsteps as he turned to see the figure coming from behind him made him jump. Tony slowly moves away from the approaching figure but this made the situation even worse. Before the figure could do anything, the sounds of glass shattering could be heard just shortly before the figure collapses to the ground. "One hit from a bottle made you collapse? How lame" said Tom.

"What the? Oh it's just you" said Tony as he looked up to see Tom. "Yeah it's me. I wasn't expecting to see you either. What are you doing in an alleyway?" asked Tom. "I should be the one asking you that" said Tony. "Well I asked you first anyway. Is there a reason why you're wearing that uniform? Oh wait, don't tell me. You're planning on taking over the world again aren't you?" asked Tom. "That's none of your business. I just wanted some fresh air until I nearly got blasted by this person that you knocked out who decided chase me" said Tony. "I think they had a reason to chase you. You're a wanted criminal" said Tom.

"I didn't ask for your opinion" said Tony. "Well whatever the case is, I suggest you come with me" said Tom. "Yeah right. I don't need a babysitter" said Tony. "Oh look, you're coming with me" said Tom as he grabbed Tony by his arm. "Hey!" yelled Tony.

[Back At The House]

"Man, where did Tom go exactly? Did he went all the way to China to do his business or what?" asked Tord. "He must've of" said Matt. "Nah, he's just running late. Uh..actually, I might call him" said Edd. "Don't even bother, I'm right here" said Tom. "Tom!" said Matt. "What did I miss?" asked Tom.

"Oh you missed the party games that's all" said Tord. "Wait, why is Tord here?" asked Tom. "Tom, don't you remember? We've planned to do a hang out night" said Edd. "Oh yeah, that's right. My bad" said Tom. "That's okay. Where were you?" asked Edd. "I was in town getting something till...well...some complicated stuff happened, but it's over" said Tom.

"Oh I see" said Edd. Suddenly a scream belonging to Matt can be heard. "Oh god..." said Tom. "Matt, what's wrong?" asked Edd. "Guys, come quick! It's horrible!" said Matt. Edd, Tom, and Tord quickly rushed to where Matt was and to their shock they saw Tony trying to calm him down.

However, despite his attempts, Matt ended up hugging Tony. "Tom, is there something that you're not telling us?" asked Edd. "It's not what it looks like, I swear" said Tom. "You brought Tony here, why thank you Tom" said Matt. "We're not friends" said Tony. "Alright, alright, I'll talk. I found Tony in an alleyway being chased by some stranger that wants to kill him for some unknown reason" said Tom.

"Oh...is this a Tom thing or something else?" asked Edd. "No it's not" said Tom. As Tom was trying to prove that he wasn't telling a lie, the figure from before was seen standing outside as they've walked passed by a freshly destroyed home belonging to the neighbors. "My things! My beautiful hard to replace things!" cried Mark. "Forget about your things! Our lives are way more important" said Eduardo. The figure continues walking down the block as they were using a heat seeking scanner to search for Tony. It wasn't till red dots appeared on it which the figure goes to.

Meanwhile, Edd and Matt were giving first aid to Tony. "God...this is so embarrassing..." mumbled Tony. "Hey Tony, what's that on your leg?" asked Matt. "Oh, it's a tracker. The police gave it to me" said Tony. "For what reason? Did you get by authorities after what you tried to do?" asked Edd. "No, I didn't. I got reported by the one of residents on this street for scaring away kids. I've gotten a bunch of restraining orders" said Tony.

"I would've given you restraining order on the spot when I find out who you really are" said Edd. "Actually the kids were playing on my lawn. I've spent a lot of my time making it look good" said Tony. "Oh..." said Edd. "I never thought that I'll be sharing this, but do you know how hard it is to prove the world that you're not different?" asked Tony. "I know that feeling...kinda, but it's nothing to worry about. I have my good looks and charm" said Matt. "Yeah...you sure do. What are you going on about Tony?" asked Edd.

"All through my life, I had a passion to make the world a better place which is why I try to follow in my dad's footsteps" said Tony. "Your dad's the actual true leader of the Black Army?" asked Edd. "No. He's actually a business man, but he's mostly one of the most wealthiest in all of Europe and the world. He works at a manufacturing company where he rose through the ranks to CEO. He eventually became the boss and placed a bank in there. Plus, he's also a lawyer as well" said Tony. "I see. That's pretty cool to have a dad that's rich" said Edd. "That reminds me, I believe that one of my mirrors was made in his factory line. Sweet!" said Matt. "It may be a blessing, but it's also a curse. You see, my dad met my mom, who was at the time a secretary and was in charge of finances, after settling a deal with another company in Japan. They eventually got married and I was the first child to be born. I also have two other brothers by the way" said Tony.

"I thought you said that your mom used to beat you whenever she was drunk" said Matt. "I'm getting to that, you-...I mean...that is true. I have always looked at her as a loving parent that would shower me with gifts, but it turns out that she was a really bad alcoholic. How I knew this is because I somehow broke into her liquor cabinet and immediately told my dad as tears poured from my eyes after getting a large cut from the shards of an empty bottle" said Tony. "Geez...I am so sorry to hear that. How old were you exactly?" asked Edd. "I was only 8..." said Tony. "Again, I am so sorry that you had to live through that. Luckily you've spent the rest of your life right here in England without having to worry about your mom" said Edd. "Actually, I only stayed in England for a few days. German was still my primary speaking language at the time. I left with some of my dad's top guards on his private jet at the airport in London to America leaving my two brothers to be taken by my uncle and aunt. Once getting off the jet, I was taken to live with my grandparents" said Tony.

"Ah! So...how did you form the Black Army?" asked Edd. "Yeah and where you get the high tech technology and weaponry?" asked Matt. "That's a simple question to answer. My dad is a multi-billionaire who made a total of €100,000,000,000 in less than five years. He gives me about €500,000 every month. With that kind of money, I am able to build my own army from scratch along with uniting dangerous crime gangs such as the yakuza and the mafia. I did all of this when realizing that the world is a cruel place unless you put your foot forward" said Tony. "That sounds great and all, but you've did raids on natural resources along with killing the people who live in the area. Sometimes you would take them in as slaves" said Edd. "Yeah I know, but someone had to do it" said Tony. After the conversation had ended, Edd, Matt, and Tony went back into the living where Tom and Tord were seen arguing.

"I'm telling you Tord, there is literally a murder chasing both me and Tony" said Tom. "Oh come on Tom, that guy can't be chasing after you forever" said Tord. "Yeah you're right. The guy would've stopped by- wait...is there something burning?" asked Tom as he suddenly smelt something. "Oh, it's just my robotic arm. It overheats sometimes, but it should cool down in a few minutes" said Tord. "I'm not talking about that. I literally can smell wood burning, more like it being melted" said Tom. "Get off your high horse Tom. I think you need to see a doctor about your nose" said Edd.

What Tom said about wood being melted was actually true. The front door to the house suddenly gets melted down as the figure from before was seen. "AAAAH! Tom was right! The figure is real! Shield me! I'm too pretty to get my face melted like the door!" cried Matt as he hide behind Tom. "GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Tom. The figure comes into the house, slowly approaching their soon to be targets; however, Tord stands in front of his friends with his hands in his hoodie pocket. "Not so fast! You're not laying a single finger on us when I'm here. Now face my true weapons of justice. Presenting the-...forks of fury...?" said Tord as he takes out two plastic forks.

"...Classic stupid Tord..." said Tom. "Hehehe...we're so dead" said Edd. "Oh no we're not. Alright tin head, you've picked the wrong time and day to come here. Now I, Tord, will be teaching you a lesson" said Tord. The figure lets out a small chuckle. "Oh, how naïve of you. I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my own boors" said the figure with a deep robotic voice. "It's over! You're a bad guy and I'm a good guy. Let's not forget that the good guys always win" said Tord.

"Foolish boy, don't you get it? I am the good guy. I'm basically you and you are me" said the figure. "Wh-Whaaaaat...?" asked Tord. The figure takes of their helmet revealing them self as Tord's future self who was officially wearing his Red Leader outfit and an eyepatch. Tord's future self also has a few large scars on his face. "...Th-This can't be happening! ...I'm-I'm a good guy. I'm not supposed to be the Red Leader in the future. GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Tord. Future Tord watches as his own past self takes a step back in fear and disbelief as he immediately pounces. It wasn't till he gets frozen solid by Tony's freeze ray just in time.


	13. Devious Future Tord - (Chapter 7)

Thanks to freezing Future Tord solid, he was unconscious a few minutes later once he gets melted out of the ice. After awhile, of making sure the ice didn't kill him, both Tom and Edd tied him up in a chair by using rope as Tord was having a crisis. "I can't believe that this is actually happeneing right now. A future version of me exists, but for all the wrong reasons" said Tord. "It's okay Tord, you're not in this alone. My future self went back in time to kill me all because of cola getting banned in the future" said Edd. "I know that, but what made my future self come to this time period? I haven't done anything besides, you know, ruin our friendship and trust" said Tord. "He'll probably be willing to tell as soon he comes around. We didn't have to break Edd's future self since, well, we break Edd all the time. Isn't that true, Matt?" asked Tom. "Hey! I'm standing right here" said Edd. "Huh? What was that? I was busy looking at Future Tord. He's hideous with all those scars, but don't worry, I'll take care of it" said Matt.

[A Few Minutes Later]

"There we go, much better now" said Matt. "Are you seriously kidding me right now? You literally put makeup all over his face!" said Tom. "Yeah and so? You should be thanking me, you know" said Matt. "How can I possibly thank you!?" asked Tom. Suddenly, Future Tord awakens to the sounds of both Tom and Matt fighting, but soon realizes that he's tied up. "What the? Unite me!" said Future Tord.

"And why should we? You almost attacked us" said Edd. "Yeah and is it true that you're my future self?" asked Tord. "Yes, I am your future self. I came here for only one reason" said Future Tord. "And that reason would be to do what?" asked Tom. "...To kill Tony who is clearly the Black Leader" said Future Tord. "What? But I haven't done anything to interfere with the Red Army" said Tony.

"Oh, but you did. In the future, you would have a fortress somewhere near the arctic and would eventually kill one of my hellhounds" said Future Tord. "I have hellhounds in the future...?" asked Tord. "Of course you do. Three of them actually. Years ago, I was at a training site with a group of my best soldiers. We were in a deep part of a forrest till one of the top officials pointed out that they heard howling. I hesitated a little, but made a full order to go see what it was. Upon reaching to the source, we saw a small puppy giving off a tiny howl along with two others that seemed to be huddling close to each other hoping to get warm. Apparently they were abandoned and we left to die, so I took them in and gave them names of Azura, Cybris, and Zolorth. They didn't seem like normal pups due to them having small curved horns that would eventually get bigger and longer as they grow. I looked up information from many different sources and learned that they were actually hellhounds. Oh and they also breathe fire" said Future Tord. "Woah...I never knew that I could turn out to be cool in the future" said Tord. "Yeah...uh...what exactly happened to that one hellhound that got killed?" asked Edd. "Oh that? According to my two best guards or should I say, future Paul and Patryck, they were sent on a mission in the arctic and I allowed them to take my hellhounds with them. They've reached a fortress and began attacking it. They told me that they had an advantage, but they soon had a pain attack once seeing something that they wish they didn't see" said Future Tord. "What was it?" asked Matt.

"They saw one of my hellhounds get struck by three harpoons in different areas and that one particular hellhound that received such a harsh treatment like that was no other than Zolorth. I gave him all of my love along with giving him a home and now I've been told that he's dead. I raised him along with Cybris and Azura as my own children since I can't find a perfect soulmate. I've made a promise to Zolorth that I will bring his killer to justice and since I've found his killer, I must kill the Black Leader now" said Futude Tord. "You're not killing Tony" said Tom. "What do you mean, Tom? Of course I am" said Future Tord. "Oh, do I have to give you a little reminder? You randomly appeared in the alleyway and nearly killed me. I'm not letting you lay a single finger on me" said Tony. "Is that so? Looks like I have to do this the hard way then" said Future Tord as an evil smirk formed on his face.


	14. Wake Up Call - (Chapter 8)

It seemed like forever till Edd opened up his eyes, but only to get treated to an area that was dark and dreary. There wasn't anything that was colorful about it either. "Where am I?" asked Edd as he slowly gets up. Edd walks forward, but stops once he bumped into something. It turns out that he was trapped within a glass chamber. Suddenly out of nowhere, Matt jumps in front of the chamber with a scared look on his face.

"Edd!" cried Matt. "Matt? I have so many questions. Like, what actually happened? And why did you appear out of nowhere?" asked Edd. "I don't know. I was standing next to you a minute ago and now I woke up in a chamber similar to yours" said Matt. "Huh...strange. I think I might have an answer as to how we got here" said Edd. "You do? Oh thank god. I was believing that some disturbance in the force kidnapped and is planning to eat us" said Matt. "No Matt, we're not going to be eaten by some thing you've made up" said Tom as he came up from behind with Tord.

"Tom, Tord, you're okay" said Edd. "Of course we're okay. We're basically in the same boat as you when it comes to being trapped" said Tom. "Oh. Anyway, how did you guys break free?" asked Edd. "Easy, with the help of my robotic arm and my knowledge of anything that involves technology. Let's not forget that my future self is the same person as me, so it wasn't all that hard" said Tord. "Yay, Tord!" said Matt. "Alright, let's get Edd out before we get caught" said Tom. Tord nods as he went over to a control panel before rearranging and picking at the wires. This only lasted for a few seconds before the glass chamber rose, thus freeing Edd.

"Thanks Tord!" said Edd. "Ah, it's nothing really. Now I just need to free the others" said Tord. "Others?" asked Edd. Tord walks over to a row of chambers that contained a trapped Eduardo, Jon, Mark, and Hellucard. After awhile, everyone was now freed from their prison. "You know you could've freed us first, right?" asked Eduardo.

"Yeah you're right, but in all honestly, nah" said Tord. "Just where are we exactly?" asked Mark. "All I can recall was that we were being chased by some person wearing a red helmet after they have destroyed our home, I mean, Eduardo's house before something flashed in front of us" said Jon. "For us, it just happened once we were trying to get answers from him" said Tom. "Wait...you actually captured him?" asked Mark. "Yeah we did, but with the help of Tony's freeze ray. It turns out that person was my future self" said Tord.

"Argh! Not Tony. I'm sick and tired of him thinking that he's better than me" said Eduardo. "It's not about him claiming to be better than you, he just likes to torture me and Mark" said Jon. "Actually, he likes to torture you more" said Mark. "Look, I get the fact that you all hate him especially when he almost killed off the planet's livestock, but now's not the time. Tord's future self traveled back in time to kill him for killing off one of his "children" and we don't want that to happen. Also it seems that Future Tord sent us to the future where we won't interfere" said Edd. "Edd's right. We need to put our differences aside and save Tony and maybe clear some things up" said Tom. "Oh...alright. If he plans on shoving his pride down my throat again, you'll be sorry" said Eduardo.

"It's settled then. So...does anyone have a plan on where to go?" asked Tom. "...Not really" said Jon. "Great. I had a feeling that might be said" said Tom. "Oh! I got a plan" said Matt. "What's the plan, Matt? Are we all going to worship you like a god?" asked Tom. "No! I would never do that. I might know a way out of here" said Matt. "Really? If that's the case then lead the way. Just don't get us lost or caught" said Tom. "You got it, Tom! I won't let you down. Everyone follow me" said Matt.

[A Few Minutes Later]

"I said don't get us lost and look what happened, you actually got us lost" said Tom. "No I didn't. I just took a wrong turn. We should've made a left" said Matt. "Should've made a left? Oh, you frustrate me to no end" said Tom. "Both of you losers shut up!" yelled Eduardo. "Tom, you're just jealous that I actually have a plan and you don't" said Matt. "Actually I do have a plan and that plan is to stay alive. I also plan on kicking Tord's future self in the vital regions" said Tom.

Soon enough, an argument started up. "Guys, stop it!" said Edd. "Yeah! You're taking this way too far" said Tord. As Edd and Tord were trying to break up the fight, the sounds of a gun clocking were heard which alarmed Hellucard. "Uh guys..." said Hellucard. "What!?" said Tom and Matt.

"I think someone found us..." said Hellucard. "You'd be right" said Future Tom as he stepped out of the shadows with his gun in hand. "...It's Future Tom" said Matt. "Future Tom? ...My, I have to admit that the visor looks pretty cool" said Tord. "It's cool, but not in a good way. Anyway, step aside geezer or else" said Tom. "Or else what? You're not even armed to take me on and besides, you're not supposed to- did you just call me a geezer?" asked Future Tom.

"Hey now, I know that you were probably tasked to keep us in line, but we're trying to get out of here" said Edd. "Trying to get out? More like rescuing the Black Leader. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen" said Future Tom. "Wait, you know what we're doing?" asked Mark. "Tch...of course I do. You people are like super loud when it comes to being sneaky" said Future Tom. "Again, these losers can't do nothing right" said Eduardo. "Tom, I've came just in time" said Future Matt as he came out the shadows.

"Matt, what are you doing!? I thought I told you to watch Edd" said Future Tom. "You did, but you didn't let me" said Future Matt. "I'm not talking about past Edd, I'm talking about our Edd" said Future Tom. "Oh...I...uh...ehehehe...oh boy" said Future Matt with a nervous smile on his face. "Let me guess, you let him escape again didn't you?" asked Future Tom. "Ehh...sorta. He almost scared me to death by threatening to bash my skull against a wall if I were to try to get him back into his cell" said Future Matt.

"Aye...this is why I can't trust with any task that give you..." said Future Tom. "What do you mean by again? Did he like escape the first time around?" asked Edd. "He actually escaped from the Red Army's regime by going back in time to kill you. Then there was a second time where he escaped, but he had some help by one of our officers. He actually wanted to kill past Tord, but we stopped him in time before we all got taken as prisoners by the Black Army" said Future Matt. "Moral of the story, he escaped three times. By the third time, it is unknown what he'll do now" said Future Tom. "Back on the subject of the Black Leader, his name is Tony and for some reason Future Tord wants to kill him" said Edd. "Did you hear that Tom? Looks like the Red Leader finally got his wishes" said Future Matt.

"I know that. In all seriousness, I get that seeing Zolorth's death seemed like a heavy burden, but taking out the past version of a person that you claim that did it is not a way to cope. It's just pointless" said Future Tom. "I have one question, why are you working with my future self when you can clearly see the horrible things that he has done? He almost gave me a heart attack due to him revealing himself" said Tord. "Yeah and he destroyed my house" said Eduardo. "He also destroyed my hard to replace expensive things. I have a whole entire collection of glass figurines and miniature versions of famous landmarks that have probably been melted into nothing" said Mark. "We get that you're all upset, but hear us out on this. First off, it's called having insurance and second, he seemed pretty happy about meeting his past self in the flesh. Also, we'll bring you to the Black- I mean, your supposedly doomed friend" said Future Tom. "You...You mean it?" asked Jon. "Yes, we do. Now follow us. It's not safe for you to venture by yourselves especially when there's futuristically advanced technology all over the place" said Future Matt.


	15. In The Shadows - (Chapter 9)

In one of the many laboratories in the Red Army base, Future Tord was seen standing right next to both Future Jon and Mark. "So how's the progress, boys?" asked Future Tord. "Things have been going great. We've managed to successfully rebuild his body" said Future Mark. "Ah, that's excellent. Looks like you've placed some metal parts on him. Why is that?" asked Future Tord. "Oh it's because of him being in that huge explosion on that train. It took his entire left arm and his torso out; however, the damages weren't all that bad allowing us to replace those now dead organic parts" said Future Jon. "You're forgetting about the power core" said Future Mark.

"Power core...?" asked Future Tord. "Oh yeah! Oops...eh...the glowing green thing that you're seeing in the center of his chest is actually his heart. Luckily it is protected by a plate so it won't get damaged very easily. It was made from the waves of nuclear power that was kept within him after getting knocked out by that satellite he made a longtime ago. By using the nuclear waves, we've managed to save his life" said Future Jon. "Very interesting. Eduardo has always had the passion to do the unspeakable. Anyway, when is he expected to wake up?" asked Future Tord. "We don't want him to wake just yet since Jon needs to put a chip into his brain. The chip contains his memories which all have been collected into a computer leading up to that event" said Future Mark. "Very well then. It would seem that using the technology of the Red Army became a benefit for you both" said Future Tord.

Suddenly the doors to the laboratory flung wide open as an out of breath Future Yuu came in. "Sir! You need to come with me quick, it's an emergency" said Future Yuu. "What is it, Yuu? Are we being under attack by enemy forces?" asked Future Tord. "No, it's even worse! Edd, he's back and also Tom and Matt are helping your prisoners save the Black Leader" said Future Yuu. "Curse that bloody past me! Of course, he'll figure out a way to break free. Don't just stand there, get them!" yelled Future Tord. "What about Edd?" asked Future Yuu. "Don't worry about him, he's mine" said Future Tord.

[Meanwhile]

In a dark room, Tony was seen on the ground as Future Yanov placed a foot onto his back while both Future Paul and Patryck had their guns lock and loaded. "On the orders of the Red Leader, we will have the full honor in executing you" said Future Patryck. "Oh for god sakes, I'm innocent! How many times do I have to tell you that?" asked Tony. "Enough times for us to deny your pleas" said Future Paul. Future Patryck cocks his gun before pointing it at Tony's head while his finger was on the trigger. Before he could pull it, Tony's immediate reaction was to quickly take out small knife that was hidden in his sleeve before stabbing Future Yanov's leg which harmed him.

"OW!" yelled Future Yanov. Tony waited till the pressure of Future Yanov's foot was gone allowing him to get to his feet. "Grr...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Future Yanov. "As a commander of an army, I have to be well trained in case for things like this. So without anymore distractions, let's wrap this up" said Tony before pulling out a sword. "With pleasure" said Future Paul. Future Paul and Patryck pointed their guns at Tony just shortly before getting away from a large laser beam.

Unfortunately, the blast pierces Future Paul's arm and Future Patryck's shoulder. "What was that?" asked Tony. Suddenly, Future Edd comes walking out of the shadows with his pistol in hand. "Ah, well if isn't it Paul and Patryck. What's with the look of shock on your face? Don't you remember me? I was the person that you had to fought with in order to place me into a cell" said Future Edd. "H-How did you get out? We literally had guards everywhere" said Future Patryck. "You did, but it wasn't enough and besides, I've made a friend who helped me break free" said Future Edd.

"Curse you, Zhong Wei! You had one job and that wasn't to be around him" said Future Patryck. "I had enough of this lovely conversation of ours. I want you both dead" said Future Edd. "Edd, stop!" said Future Tom. "What!? Tom, what are you doing here?" asked Future Edd. "I should be asking you that" said Future Tom. "Tom, both Paul and Patryck got hit by a laser" said Future Matt.

"I see that Matt" said Future Tom. "Guys, when are you going to let me do what I want in peace?" asked Future Edd. "We'll never leave you in peace. I mean why would we? You're always in a state of violence. You're in one right now" said Future Matt. "He's right Edd. You sure haven't changed since I last saw you" said Future Tord as he came behind Future Matt. "...T-Tord...?" said Future Edd as he gave out a look of shock. "Hello old friend..." said Future Tord with a chuckle.

Future Edd shakes his head before he points his pistol at Future Tord, but something was wrong since he was hesitating to pull the trigger. "I see that you're shaking" said Future Tord. "Shut up! I've waited for a whole entire decade for this and I'm not letting anyone stop me. Now prepare to die!" said Future Edd. "Edd, just give it up. We both know that you can't actual shot me when you're afraid" said Future Tord. Eventually Future Edd lowers his pistol as he hangs his head in defeat. "...Good boy" said Future Tord.

"...I...I...need to go" said Future Edd. As Future Edd turned to leave, he was stopped by Future Tord who placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah Edd, let's leave and talk for awhile. We might talk about your...punishment along the way" said Future Tord. "Uhh...if you don't mind me asking, what do you want us to do?" asked Future Matt. "Now's not the time, Matt!" said Future Tom. "I want you to take Paul and Patryck to get checked up before going on a search for Zhong Wei" said Future Tord.

"Yes sir" said Future Matt. As Future Tord left while dragging Future Edd with him, both Future Tom and Matt helped Future Paul and Patryck up. "About Zhong Wei, who are they?" asked Mark. "Zhong Wei works with us under a division of the Red Army. He's a very interesting person with a very interesting life. He likes basketball and skateboarding. Also he seems to have some weird obsession with tattoos and working out, but he has knowledge on many different crime gangs and businesses around the world" said Future Tom. "You're forgetting that we sometimes call him Jeff" said Future Matt. "Whatever..." said Future Tom.

"Well he seems like a pretty cool dude that you can hang out with. Where is he exactly?" asked Edd. "Oh that? Ugh...he's probably out skateboarding up high on the rooftops of building while performing dangerous stunts with Hellucard or should I say, Future Hellucard" said Future Tom. "Whoa...I never knew that I would turn out to be a cool person in the future. Oh wait, I'm already cool" said Hellucard. "Yeah...anyway, when is that lovely loser expecting to come back here?" asked Eduardo. "We're not sure, but hopefully soon" said Future Matt.


	16. The Calling - (Chapter 10)

What Future Tom said about Zhong Wei's current whereabouts were actually true, he and Future Hellucard were seen on many the rooftops of buildings performing tricks on their skateboards. "Oh that was nice way of doing a kickfllp" said Future Hellucard. "Thanks man! I'm so glad to have someone like you to hang out with" said Zhong Wei. "What do you mean?" asked Future Hellucard. "I mean you're not as busy as Tom and Matt are. Like every time when I ask them if they want to do something, they just say no" said Zhong Wei. "That's because they're grumpy old men" said Future Hellucard.

"Really? They don't seem that old" said Zhong Wei. "I don't think you've noticed that Matt literally has wrinkles on his face while Tom just wears a visor that helps with his crippling vision" said Future Hellucard. "First of all, Tom has to wear that visor that Apple gave him because he has eye cancer and second, Matt has a robotic chin and eye making him part cyborg...? I think" said Zhong Wei. "True, but Matt doesn't have those robotic parts on all the time especially when he's sleeping" said Future Hellucard. "Well you do have point, but at least he doesn't wear a cybernetic suit because of his body is starting to shut down" said Zhong Wei. "Hey!" said Future Hellucard.

"I'm kidding!" said Zhong Wei. "Anyway, I was going to give you a hoverboard, but I got a message from Tom saying that we need to head back to base" said Future Hellucard. "Oh I- did you just say hoverboard?" asked Zhong Wei. "Yeah, why?" asked Future Hellucard. "I want to see it" said Zhong Wei. "Are you sure? I mean it's kinda windy up here" said Future Hellucard.

"Yeah I'm sure. I won't look at it that long" said Zhong Wei. "Alright, just give me a second to get it out" said Future Hellucard. Zhong Wei nods as Future Hellucard takes his backpack off and unzips it before pulling out a silver hoverboard. "Wow! Cool! Where did you even get this?" asked Zhong Wei. "At some random store that sells them. They are crazy expensive by the way" said Future Hellucard. "How much was this one?" asked Zhong Wei.

"Oh...about £650. I brought myself one like a week ago" said Future Hellucard. "I see. Well thanks for buying me this. Are we going to get together and have a skateboarding competition where we grind on rails, you know, do extreme stuff?" asked Zhong Wei. "I suppose we can" said Future Hellucard. "Great!" said Zhong Wei. All of a sudden, the sounds of someone slow clapping can be heard as Zhong Wei and Future Hellucard turned their attention to Killmonger who was standing on top of a tall chimney. "...Killmonger" said Zhong Wei.

"I thought you had a mission to get rid of Killmonger" said Future Hellucard. "I did, but they seemed to have outsmarted me" said Zhong Wei. "Oh brother...okay Killmonger, what do you want?" asked Future Hellucard. Killmonger jumps down from the chimney and lands a few feet away from Future Hellucard and Zhong Wei. "Don't get all offensive with me, fools" said Killmonger. "You can talk this whole time? How come you didn't say a word when we first crossed paths?" asked Zhong Wei.

"That's because I'm an assassin and assassins don't talk while their on a mission" said Killmonger. "Thanks for the clarification. Now what do you want?" asked Future Hellucard. "I just wanted to talk" said Killmonger. "Oh I see. Well go on, say something and make it quick" said Future Hellucard. "I don't think that your precious Red Leader has ever gotten word of this, but there is a danger that is approaching soon and it's not going to be a fun time" said Killmonger. "You mean the Black Army right?" asked Future Hellucard.

"The Black Army isn't a threat. There is a leader who has a huge army that's bigger than the Red and Black armies combined" said Killmonger. "An army that's bigger than any army on the planet? Oh it's nothing to worry about, the Red Leader still has two fully grown hellhounds" said Zhong Wei. "Yeah, but here's the kicker. That leader doesn't lead just any normal army, they lead an entire army of the dead. Also the leader is best known as by his title, Lord Death which fits him perfectly" said Killmonger. "An army of the dead? You mean the actual deceased, right?" asked Zhong Wei. "Yes. You see I was tasked to find and get rid of Lord Death since he is basically a dictator who controls everything. Unfortunately, I had the wrong target and then you came to fight me. I believe I've blown up a train the process, but who cares about the victims that were on it. They mean nothing to me" said Killmonger. "Who cares about the victims? You literally killed innocent lives and what's worse is that you've almost killed me" said Zhong Wei.

"That's enough! Please continue" said Future Hellucard. "Anyway, since you now know this information there is only one way to defeat Lord Death and that's to use the four dragons of the skies" said Killmonger. "Four dragons? What do you mean?" asked Future Hellucard. "What I mean is that they are actual real living dragons that are tamed and used by the Black Leader. If you can get the Red Leader and the Black Leader together in one room, then there is still hope in the world. This world truly needs heroes to defend it and I think it actually found some" said Killmonger.

[At The Red Army Base]

Both Future Edd and Tord were sitting in a conference room. "Can you make this quick and put me in a cell again?" asked Future Edd. "You know, I would love to do that, but I just can't" said Future Tord. "And why not? I basically became a wanted man who has been plotting to kill you for years all because you put Tom and Matt in your army and you've banned cola" said Future Edd. "That's what this is all about? You actually think that I banned cola which took a lot of things from you?" asked Future Tord. "Well yeah" said Future Edd.

"Again, you haven't changed at all. Come on in, Ringo" said Future Tord. Future Edd's head perked up as he saw Ringo coming towards him. "R-Ringo...? Is that really you?" asked Future Edd. Ringo meows as she jumps onto Future Edd's shoulder and begins rubbing against his cheek. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much. Like how did you even get here?" said Future Edd. "Oh well it's because of Tom and Matt" said Future Tord.

"Well that makes sense" said Future Edd. Ringo lets out a meow of disappointment. "Oh yeah...I haven't paid you that much attention in a longtime. I'm really sorry about that" said Future Edd. Ringo meows again. "No Ringo, I'm not buying you those expensive cat treats. I want you to be healthy" said Future Edd. "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, I had and I stress this, had nothing to do with cola getting banned. It was already banned when I was taking over London. Besides, I have finally come to realization that a new foe is responsible for a lot of things" said Future Tord.

"So you're telling me that you didn't ban cola? Who banned cola?" asked Future Edd. "A person who is apparently a bigger threat than my own power. I speak of Lord Death" said Future Tord. "What's makes him a bigger threat?" asked Future Edd. "He apparently has an army of the dead" said Future Tord. "And you believe that?" asked Future Edd. "It's safe to say that he was truly the one responsible for killing off Zolorth, so yes. However, I am afraid of that he must've revived him to join that army" said Future Tord. "Oh, so what's the plan?" asked Future Edd. "We will be heading to the Black Army base just so I can strike up a deal with Tony's future self. I heard that he has four fully grown dragons that can breathe fire" said Future Tord. "I see! How are we getting to that base?" asked Future Edd. "Simple, by using Tom's visor scan. Hopefully nothing bad will happen" said Future Tord.

[Meanwhile]

When Future Tord said about nothing bad will happen when using the helpful features of Future Tom's visor scan, he sure was wrong. Why? It's because that Lord Death and his army have arrived at the lower part of South America before signalling his soldiers to attack the first country. One of the operators of the fortress that was basically a border wall noticed the incoming army before commanding their fellow officers. Soon enough there were people shooting at a couple of soldiers from the watchtowers. Their firing was successful; however, this all ended when a seemly zombified version of Zolorth who's horns seem to be made of ice came out of nowhere attacking one of the watchtowers before coming out of it. Before the soldiers could do anything, Zolorth suddenly breathes out purple flames from mouth which completely annihilates all of the surrounding watchtowers and solders who were in them.

The commander of the fortress ordered for more soldiers to take out Zolorth, but this only made Zolorth give off a screeching roar that very ear piercing. This roar managed to grab the attention of an undead dragon that had horns of ice and had skeletal features to that of Zolorth that came through the darken clouds. On the dragon's back sat Lord Death himself who then commands the dragon to breathe out the same purple flames as Zolorth did right at the fortress which then starts melting away fast. The commander then orders a full retreat from the fortress as the dragon continue to melt everything down. Eventually the entire area of where the dragon breathed out fire was destroyed leaving an opening for Lord Death to move his army in the border and into all of South America not before reviving those who had be killed into members of his undead army. Within the first full hour, Lord Death and his army managed to travel through all of South America, wiping out armies in one sweep.

Lord Death even killed off environment life and turned the forests into nothing but dead plant life. Things only got worse after that once Lord Death and his army stepped foot in the upper part of Central America. There was a some brief moment where Zolorth ended up beheading an unfortunate soldier's head and begins eating the corpse as the dragon comes flying in as it breathes fire down the streets of a big town. Eventually three hours have passed and Lord Death had successfully invaded America before crossing the Pacific Ocean just so he can attack many small islands and countries one by one in order to kill off even more civilians.


	17. Enter the Dragon King - (Chapter 11)

"Are you sure that this is the place, Tom?" asked Future Tord. "According to the scanner, yes it is" said Future Tom. "Well it's wrong! There is no way for an entire city to be located in a rocky landscape like this one" said Future Tord. "Attention past selves and of course Tony, I know that this is sudden, but...can you do us a favor?" asked Future Matt. "What is it?" asked Edd. "I was talking to Tom about this before we even came here. There is like a barrier between here and somewhere else. Can you find a way to break it?" asked Future Matt.

"I suppose we can" said Edd. "Suppose we can!? We don't know anything about it" said Tom. "Oh goodness gracious, here" said Future Edd as he gave Tom a rock. "Uhh...why did you give me a rock?" asked Tom. "Don't ask questions, just throw it before I throw you" said Future Edd. "Um...okay..." said Tom.

Without hesitation, Tom throws the rock as hard as he can till it reached a certain distance before going through something invisible. "Did you just see that? The rock just went through something" said Tord. "It must be the barrier that Matt's future self was talking about" said Edd. "Excellent, now we can- wait Matt, what are you doing?" asked Future Edd. "CHARGE!" yelled Matt as he ran right through the barrier. "What the? Did past Matt just go through the barrier like an idiot?" asked Future Tord. "Yes he did. What's next on the to-do list?" asked Tom. "We're going in after him" said Future Tom.

[Meanwhile]

Back at the Red Army base, Eduardo, Jon, and Mark were seen in the laboratory talking to Future Mark and Jon. "Ah, it's been a longtime since we've seen the non-destroyed flesh of Eduardo" said Future Jon. "...What?" asked Eduardo slightly confused. "Years ago, there was an accident on where your future self was stuck in a train explosion. We didn't even know of it until we got a call. Once finding your future self, he gave out his last words to me while I was trying to keep him alive. Afterwards, we've met the Red Leader who offered to help us and by helping, he meant offering us a role in his army. As long as we were in his army, we could use the highly advanced technology in this laboratory right here" said Future Mark. "And to use said technology for what?" asked Jon. "To turn our friend into a cyborg. The process has been rough when we first started, but we've managed to get everything right. The last thing that I did was insert a chip into him which contains his memories" said Future Jon. "Oh I see. Would he be fine as a cyborg though?" asked Jon. "That's just it, we don't want him waking up only to receive a massive heart attack if he sees his reflection in a mirror. We want him to keep calm" said Future Mark.

"That's great to know. It's not like I don't freak out over little things. Anyway, where is my future self?" asked Eduardo. "He's the operation room. We will be heading in there just so we can talk to him. Hopefully, this won't take long" said Future Mark. After having the conversation, both Future Jon and Mark went into the operation room where Future Eduardo is currently seen laying on the bed. "Exactly at what time did you placed that chip in?" asked Future Mark. "Two and a half hours ago. I've even did a full body scan and everything should be fine" said Future Jon. Just then, Future Eduardo suddenly opens his eyes before quickly closing them.

"Whoops, I forget that I set the brightness level of this lamp way too high" said Future Jon. "...I just had the strangest dream. I was laying on a soft cloud while hearing this really smoothing and deep voice. They've talked about pretty much everything and there were moments on where we agreed, but the only thing that I hated about it was getting poked and stabbed by thousands upon thousands of needles. It never stopped, well it did, but it only lasted for only 30 minutes. It was very painful" said Future Eduardo. "Wow, that is some dream you had" said Future Mark. "Yeah it- hold on...Mark? Jon? I...I thought I was supposed to be dead. Why am I still here?" asked Future Eduardo. "Oh boy...uh, it's because we love you and we didn't want to say goodbye" said Future Jon. "I told you, on my dying breath, to let me go, Jon. Why didn't you?" asked Future Eduardo.

"Like how i almost died to one of those missiles that was sent directly towards us, I didn't want to go. I wasn't prepared to leave you guys and when I saw that you got criticality hurt from that explosion, I couldn't just bear the thought of losing you. Mark and I had no other choice but to join the Red Army in order to get you into this laboratory" said Future Jon. "Jon...I had no idea that you would even care about me" said Future Eduardo. "Well now you know, besides you brought me into the emergency room believing that I wasn't dead. If you haven't done that then I wouldn't be here, so I did the same thing for you" said Future Jon. What happened next was something that nobody was expecting, Future Eduardo embraces Future Jon into a hug which surprised him, but soon returns the hug. Future Eduardo feels this before tightening his grip which lead to Future Jon struggling. "Jon, are you okay? You seem to be struggling a bit" said Future Eduardo.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just maybe loosen your grip a bit" said Future Jon. And with that, Future Eduardo relaxes a bit allowing Future Jon to breathe before letting go. "Oh that was a strong bear hug alright, but hey, at least it wasn't all bad" said Future Jon. "Yeah I suppose you're- oh my god! What is this!? Why is the entire lower portion of my body covered in metal?" asked Future Eduardo. "Eduardo...easy" said Future Mark. "My whole arm is also covered in metal! Why is there a green glowing thing in my chest!?" asked Future Eduardo.

"Hang on, let me get out a mirror. Here you go" said Future Mark as he pulled out a mirror. Future Eduardo just sat there looking at his reflection as a look of panic was seen on his face. "Wh...What did you guys do to me?" asked Future Eduardo. "Uh...due to some circumstances, most parts of your body were completely burned up into a crisp so we had to rebuild your body. In other words, we've turned you into a cyborg by using the technology that was given to us" said Future Mark. "I know, the changes are all drastic, but on the bright side, you're perfectly healthy" said Future Jon. Future Eduardo growls at this before raising up a clenched fist as an attempt to punch Future Jon, but unfortunately misses and ends up falling onto the floor.

"Eduardo, are you okay?" asked Future Mark as he went over to see if Future Eduardo was okay. "Am I okay? Oh I would be okay once I get up just so I can punch Jon in the face" said Future Eduardo. Future Eduardo gets up before sitting on his knees, but couldn't push himself up. "Uh Mark, I could use a little help" said Future Eduardo. Future Mark helps Future Eduardo get up onto his feet. "Alright, now let's fix this" said Future Eduardo.

Future Eduardo attempts to walk towards Future Jon, but he almost stumbles over just before Future Mark catches him. "Oh great, I'm learning how to walk again and I thought things couldn't get any worse. Mark, help me get over to Jon" said Future Eduardo. Future Mark didn't even bother to say anything as he helped Future Eduardo get over to Future Jon. "And stop. Perfect! Thanks Mark, now I can punch Jon in the face" said Future Eduardo. Future Eduardo then proceeds to punch Future Jon in the face; unfortunately, Future Jon managed to catch his fist in time. "Oh you got to be kidding me. I just want to punch you, Jon" said Future Eduardo. Future Jon sighs a bit before getting at the same level to Future Eduardo's fist before letting go, leading him to get punched in the eye. "...Ow..." said Future Jon. "Much better" said Future Eduardo.

[In A Throne Room]

In the deepest part of the Black Army base was a throne room and on the throne sat the futuristic version of Tony. He is wearing the same Black Leader outfit and helmet as his past self, but he had two metal cuffs on his wrists that went to down to his elbows and he had red streaks covering both sides of his face in a similar way to that of face paint. Future Tony was seen sitting on his side with a hand resting on his cheek as he listened to one of his many generals. "Please have mercy on me, sire. I know you're angry, but if you just give me more time I will get what you want. I swear it on my word" said the general. Future Tony scoffs at this before sitting up as he pointed an index finger at the general. Out of nowhere, Future Tony fires a small purple beam of energy hitting the general right in the chest.

The general then grasps loudly as they felt the impact, but couldn't do anything as they fell onto the floor dead. A scientist nervously, but bravely comes forward. "My lord, you shouldn't be taking your anger out on your general. In new records that I've gotten, it seems that the armies of the world are slowly getting wiped out by some- AHHH!" screamed the scientist as they got hit by the same beam. "The armies of the world are getting overwhelmed by this threat that I keep hearing about? How pathetic" said Future Tony. "It's not pathetic! This is serious, Black Leader" said Future Tord. "What? How in the world did you get here? My whereabouts aren't meant to be find by people like you" said Future Tony.

"Oh it's called a scanner and besides, it's pretty impressing of you to have a neo city inside of a amusement park" said Future Tord. "Why that's so nice of you to say that. Anyway, why are you here?" asked Future Tony. "I'm here to strike a deal with you. No even better, an alliance. Let's just say that we both have a similar interest into defeating Lord Death, is that right?" asked Future Tord. "Why yes we do, but why are you bringing this up?" asked Future Tony. "Well I don't think you've heard about this, but until recently, Lord Death and his army successfully made it to...uhh...oh I forgot where exactly, but they almost closing onto Eastern Europe" said Future Tord. "Oh really? According to my sources, they are currently in Sri Lanka right now. Also let's not forget that Lord Death banned everything that a person likes" said Future Tony.

"What!? So does that mean that he banned mirrors in the future!? No!" said Matt. "Hold on a minute, why is there second versions of you?" asked Future Tony. "Dang it Matt! When are you going to keep your mouth shut?" asked Tom. "I'm sorry Tom..." said Matt. "Enough! Yes, these four that are standing before you are from the past. Even your past self is here" said Future Tord. Future Tony just stares at his past self who was trying not to make eye contact.

"Aye...why is the world filled with idiots? ...Okay Red Leader, you have gotten my attention and concerns. Now strike a deal already" said Future Tony. "Very well then, I ask for your aid in the fight against Lord Death's army. I have two fully grown hellhounds that are capable of burning anything that gets in their way" said Future Tord. "Hellhounds you say? Heh, guess I can give you the permission to use my three fully grown dragons to lend you a hand in air combat" said Future Tony. "Sounds like a deal, but I have one thing to say" said Future Tord. "What is it?" asked Future Tony. "You said you had three dragons, right? I thought you had four of them. What happened to the fourth one?" asked Future Tord.

"Oh...that fourth dragon was best known as Anglia. You see we were training in the arctic, till we were suddenly attacked by Lord Death's army. My dragons all fought bravely to protect everyone in my army including me. Unfortunately, Anglia was struck in the neck by an ice spear that was thrown by Lord Death and went down in a frozen lake. I haven't gotten over the incident. My dragons were all born together at the same time and since I couldn't find a lovely maiden, I've raised them like my children..." said Future Tony. "I am so sorry for your lost. I once had three hellhounds, one of them got killed in a similar fashion to that of Anglia" said Future Tord. "I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, you got yourself a deal. My army and my three dragons, Salzaar, Draco, and Thoraz will aid you in this battle between Lord Death and his army of the dead" said Future Tony.


	18. Disgrace - (Chapter 12)

Back at the Red Army base, Hellucard was seen having a conversation with his future self and Zhong Wei. "And that's how you do it. You now know how to do an extreme kickfllp on a hoverboard" said Future Hellucard. "Awesome! How and where did you get the time to try out skateboarding?" asked Hellucard. "Oh man...it's been years since I've started skateboarding. That was when I met Zhong Wei" said Future Hellucard. "Yeah, it's true. I didn't know a single soul when I first moved to Canada. Luckily your future self was there to guide me through such a hard journey" said Zhong Wei. "Nice! Where were you originally from?" asked Hellucard.

"Shanghai. I had to move after my own father shot and killed my mother when I was a small tike" said Zhong Wei. "Geez...that must've been hard" said Hellucard. "It was. I was taught the basics when it came to skateboarding and I learned how to play basketball before moving to England" said Zhong Wei. "Yes, but that's when darkness struck. One day, we received word of the banning of things that people like and use. That dictator, Lord Death, banned basketball and skateboarding, but it wasn't enough to stop rebels. However, Lord Death took notice into the uprising and ordered a round up of the rebels and killed them in the most ruthless way as possible" said Future Hellucard. "Was there a point in time where people didn't like the banning that Lord Death did?" asked Hellucard. "There was, but it didn't last long. Families were separated, children were feed to packs of starving dogs, buildings were set on fire, and the worst one of all was that once Lord Death killed anyone who opposes him, he'll kill them and make them be apart of his army of the undead" said Future Hellucard.

"Wow...that's really heavy to hear" said Hellucard. "It is, but we're grateful for Tord taking over London just so he can work on a way to defeat Lord Death" said Zhong Wei. "I see that he's making good progress with that plan" said Hellucard. Out of nowhere, a loud roar bellowed through the air as both Hellucards and Zhong Wei looked out onto the distance to see a dragon with black and red colored scales flying towards the base before going over them. "Was that a dragon that I just seen?" asked Zhong Wei. "Apparently so, but look there's two more" said Future Hellucard.

In the skyline view of London, there were two silhouettes that were in the shape of dragons flying above the city. Without a doubt, there was loud screaming coming from the inhabitants before the dragons came flying over to the base upon seeing the sight of some members of the Red Army riding with the entire Black Army on the horizon. One of the dragons had lime green and yellow colored scales while the other one had cream blue colored scales.

[A Few Minutes Later]

"Dragons!? Have you lost your mind!? I can't believe that you would allow this. I told you to come up with a plan and this was what you've came up with? Unbelievable!" said Zhong Wei. "And it's unbelievable that you would set Edd free when I specifically told you to stay away from him" said Future Tord. "Well, it pained me to see him in a small space and not getting any sunlight or fresh air. He seemed happy when he got the chance to walk down a hallway" said Zhong Wei. "Why of course he was happy. He was so happy that he vaporized one of the guards and decided to travel back in time to kill my past self" said Future Tord. "It's not my fault that he wanted to do it. All he wanted was cola and to make things right" said Zhong Wei. "Oh god...look, I know you hate to see people being treated like wild animals, but you need to just need to learn on how to not let it get to you" said Future Tord.

"Like you're the one to talk. You allowed the Black Leader, the most fearsome being known to conquer countless countries and galaxies, to bring his dragons here of all places" said Zhong Wei. "Hey! I have you know that those dragons are the only ones who can help us. Now if you would excuse me, I have a robot that's needs some discipline" said Future Tord.

[Meanwhile]

Both versions of Tonys were seen together in a keep with the dragons. "Uh...how can you tell which dragon is which?" asked Tony. "It's quite simple actually. Just note that the two of them are wyverns and the third one is a European dragon. Now pay close attention since I'm only going to say this once" said Future Tony. "You got it" said Tony. "That wyvern over there with the red and black scales is called Salzaar. The one who's currently sleeping and has lime great and yellow scales is Draco. Last and not least, we have the European dragon with four limbs and has cream blue scales is Thoraz. Oh and uh, don't even think about taking his food, he'll kill you" said Future Tony. "Amazing! My father told me bedtime stories about dragons and I've always believed that they were actually real. Where did you get them from?" asked Tony.

"Oh, it turns out that Bryan, or best known for his ridiculous nickname Banana, found them believing that they were rare stones, but it turns out that once exposing them to heat they hatched newborn dragons this making them eggs" said Future Tony. "Say that reminds me, I've recently gotten those eggs" said Tony. "You did? Excellent! Just be aware that if you ever allowed them to hatch, you need to be a careful parent to them. Unlike most baby animals, dragons require a whole lot of care" said Future Tony. "I'll keep that in mind" said Tony. "Oh and be extremely on guard when it comes to handling Anglia" said Future Tony. "Anglia?" asked Tony.

"Like I told Tord about it, Anglia is the fourth dragon and the same dragon that got killed by Lord Death. Plus Anglia is a wyvern just like Salzaar and Draco, but Anglia has purple and blue colored scales" said Future Tony. "Oh, I see. Speaking of which, Todd who lives with Eduardo, Jon, and Mark, would probably be surprised to see that Eduardo's house was destroyed by Future Tord" said Tony. "I'm pretty sure, he would be, but who cares? We got important things to worry about" said Future Tony.

[Back In Present Time]

Todd, who was seen walking down the block carrying grocery bags, was about to turn to Eduardo's only see that it was reduced to nothing but rubble. "Seriously!? ...I really need to move in with Hellucard. At least, he keeps his place from not getting destroyed unlike Eduardo" said Todd. "Or you can just hang with us. Most of the places that Tord has us stay at usually gets destroyed by every enemy forces" said Patryck. "Oh really? I guess Tord likes using you a test targets" said Todd. "Basically he does, but he tries to be honest with it" said Paul.


	19. The Plan - (Chapter 13)

In a conference room, the gang were seen sitting with their future selves along with Future Eduardo, Jon, and Mark. Tom couldn't help, but to eye at the power core that was in Future Eduardo's chest. "What are looking at loser?" asked Future Eduardo. "Nothing" said Tom. "Don't play stupid with me, I know you're looking at me because your eyes haven't moved. By the way, how can you possibly look at things without eyes?" asked Future Eduardo. "Let's not go there, pal" said Tom.

"Hmph...we're not pals. We've only met like five minutes ago" said Future Eduardo. "Oh, you're certainly Eduardo's future self alright. You may have changed in terms of appearance, but personality wise not that much" said Tom. "Are you trying to insult me?" asked Future Eduardo. "No, I'm not" said Tom. "Oh for pete's sake! Why don't you just shut it already? I can't hear myself think" said Eduardo. "So...future me, how's life been treating you after we last saw each other?" asked Edd.

"Life didn't get any better once Tom and Matt, well Future Tom and Matt, took me to the Red Army base. They didn't even bother on putting me into a cell themselves, they had a whole bunch of soldiers to do the job. It wasn't a pretty scene at all" said Future Edd. "I am sorry to hear that honestly" said Edd. "Don't be. I was so dumb enough to believe that Future Tord banned cola even though he had to take over London just so that Lord Death wouldn't be an influence. I didn't even know the truth till I was told about. For over a decade, I had my heart and mind set on reversing the now worldwide cola ban and it turned out that everything that I knew was just a resistance. All this time, I resisted it" said Future Edd. "Hey, don't feel bad about it. At least, you have friends again" said Edd. "That is true" said Future Edd. Edd gives off a smile which made Future Edd smile a bit till there were interrupted by the sounds of Future Eduardo and past Tom about to duke it out.

"Eduardo! Stop it!" said Future Jon as he and Future Mark held back Future Eduardo. "Yeah you too, Tom" said Tord as he and Matt held back Tom. "Well he started it!" said Tom. "No I didn't!" said Future Eduardo. "That is enough!" said Future Tord as he came into the room. "You! You did this to me. You had Jon and Mark made me into this...thing. I am not going to let you get away with this" said Future Eduardo.

Future Eduardo then takes charge at Future Tord as he just raised his hand out in front him which made Future Eduardo stop in his tracks. "What the!? I-I can't move! Why can't I move?" asked Future Eduardo. "Isn't obvious? I don't think you know, but I have full control of anything technological and I can stop anything from going roque. Since you're now part robot, I can easily stop you more then I could when you were still human" said Future Tord. "That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard of. Jon and Mark, is it true that this idiot can control me?" asked Future Eduardo. "Well...uh... apparently he can" said Future Jon. "Why you...I HATE YOU! Ahh! Headache!" yelped Future Eduardo.

"Listen to me very closely Eduardo, it's great to see that you're alive and well, but now's not the time to rub your attitude in people's faces. We are about to enter a war that might get us all killed. So I ask for the sake of anyone here to shove your half-minded, half-arsed, selfish pride down your pride down your throat. Do I make myself clear? Do I!?" asked Future Tord. "...I- Yes, I heard you nice and clear..." said Future Eduardo. "Good. Now with that over and done with, Tom and Matt, I need a full status report about our situation" said Future Tord. "As you wish. Ever since Lord Death and his army first stepped foot upon the lower part of South America, it only took an hour for Central America to be under control. Fast forwarding to an hour and a half, American forces couldn't do anything but only to get completely wiped out. The same thing happened to the many armies before them" said Future Matt. "Yes, yes, that I am aware of. What about you, Tom?" asked Future Tord. "As of now, they are staying in Sri Lanka after taking control of it. I'm guessing that they needed some rest after crossing the entire Pacific Ocean along with taking out islands and other countries. Honestly, I don't blame them" said Future Tom. "Great! Since we know where they are, we can go there and attack them at night. Plus I have a base that's a couple of miles away" said Future Tord. "Okay...what's the point in all of this?" asked Jon. "Heh, you'll see" said Future Tord.

[Two Hours Later]

Edd triumphantly lands on the ground as he wore his superhero attire in great pride. "Attention natives of the world, there's no need to fear since you have the one and only PowerEdd and my trusting sidekick, Numero Uno" said Edd. A few seconds later, Eduardo, who was in his superhero attire as well, slowly landed right next to Edd. "...Since when were we teammates?" asked Eduardo. "Wheee! Look at me, I'm flying and this costume makes me look good" said Matt. "My costume may be not the greatest, but at least with the power of flight I can finally look down on all you people" said Tom.

"Looking festive Tom" said Tord. "Like you're the- out of the four of us, why do you get the cool costume?" asked Tom. "I didn't get it, I made it myself especially the visor. Besides I have to make it go with the robotic arm" said Tord. "Oh...whatever" said Tom. "Are you sure that giving them superpowers through nuclear radiation was a good idea?" asked Future Mark. "Yes, it was. We need some idiots with dangerous inhuman powers in our life" said Future Tord.

"Yeah especially when one of them has a teddy bear as a logo and the other has a rainbow colored cape. Like how can you be so certain that world's going to be saved?" asked Future Tom. "...What?" asked Future Tord. Future Tord looks up to see Jon in his costume that had a teddy bear on it. "Jon, why is your logo a teddy bear with a J on it?" asked Eduardo. "I thought it would give me a sense of justice" said Jon. "He's right you know. You really shouldn't be judging" said Mark.

"...Ah...I can't stop staring at that cape of yours, Mark..." said Eduardo. "Since they're testing their powers, I must ask, where's Hellucard?" asked Future Tord. "He's wearing a bone clad suit of armor while standing next to my past self" said Future Matt. "I'm talking about our Hellucard, not the past one" said Future Tord. "Oh, he's with Zhong Wei right now and they're not going anywhere" said Future Matt. "That's great to hear. I don't want him leaving too soon with Zhong Wei just so they can stupid things just yet" said Future Tord. "By doing stupid things, I think you mean basketball and skateboarding" said Future Matt. "That's exactly what I've meant" said Future Tord.


	20. Showdown at Castle Rock - (Chapter 14)

Once things were settled and tested well, Future Tord ordered his army along with the Black Army to move to the other base that was far from where Lord Death was at. After a few hours, everything was all set and ready for the battle as both Future Paul and Patryck were counting every single weapon of war. "Geez...is it just me or does the Black Army have way more stuff than we do?" asked Future Paul. "Apparently so. They even have way more pilots than us" said Future Patryck. "Aww...is that the sound of jealously I hear in your voice?" asked Future Blueberry. "Oh god, it's them. What do you three want?" asked Future Patryck.

"Oh nothing really. We were just scrolling along in this place you call a base till we've overheard your conversation. Isn't that right boys?" asked Future Blueberry. "Yep!" said Future Banana. "You sure got that right, Stephen" said Future Raspberry. "You may have fancier stuff than us, but at least we don't have ridiculous names like you" said Future Paul. "Give me five, Paul" said Future Patryck. Future Paul gives Future Patryck a high five as Future Blueberry gritted his teeth in anger.

"I have you know that these names we have are special" said Future Blueberry. "Yeah and we got them from a little girl" said Future Banana. "Bryan! Why would you say that?" asked Future Raspberry. "Oh sorry..." said Future Banana. "Anyways, don't you three have better things to do than wasting your time by talking to us?" asked Future Patryck. "Technically we do. Yamiyo or our fearless leader gives us an order. Half of the time, we do what we please" said Future Blueberry. "Oh I see. Speaking of Yamiyo, I think we've passed by her and she seemed a little pissed off" said Future Paul.

"Oh crap! I forgot to give her morning green tea and biscuits..." said Future Raspberry. "Ugh...and I can't believe that I'm working with you two. Bryan, I always expect for you not to know anything, but I expected more from you Ralph. Looks like duty calls, we'll be seeing you on the battlefield. Goodbye for now, eyebrows and chicken wings" said Future Blueberry. The trio heads off as Future Patryck's blood boiled in rage. "Did he just insulted us?" asked Future Paul. "My hair strands aren't chicken wings, you idiot!" yelled Future Patryck.

[Meanwhile]

Not far from the base sat a tall hill that had a nice lovely waterfall right next to it and on that hill stood Future Tony who was petting Salzaar while both Draco and Thoraz were fighting over a group of dead cattle. "Hey! Cut it out you two. You're supposed to be sharing that" said Future Tony. Salzaar looks at his two siblings and let's out a quick snarl which made them stop fighting. Future Tony continued petting Salzaar as past Tony came walking up the hill. Draco notices and goes over to him which alarms past Tony; however, Draco just stares at him before leaning his head forward to get a better look of him. At this level, both past Tony and Draco made eye contact just shortly before past Tony hesitantly raised a hand up. Draco gives in allowing past Tony to pet him which lasted for few minutes till Future Tony spoke up.

"It would seem that Draco likes you. Well I can't say much since we are the same person" said Future Tony. "Or that he saw that I was wearing the same outfit as you. Oh wait...never mind..." said Tony. Future Tony chuckles a bit before walking towards his past self while Draco went back to eating. "Aren't they beautiful to look at?" asked Future Tony. "The dragons? Well yeah they are" said Tony. "Hm...in most folklore, they are portrayed to be deadly creatures; however, I will prove them wrong. I will prove all of them wrong. I will show the world that dragons aren't feared because of their strength and agility, but only that they should be well respected because of their honor and pride. Their fire breathing and endurance shouldn't be underestimated" said Future Tony.

"Wow, that's one big dream to have" said Tony. "Indeed it is. Have you ever ridden a dragon before?" asked Future Tony. "No I haven't. Why are you asking?" asked Tony. "I'm just asking because I want to get these dragons ready for their big night" said Future Tony. "Oh" said Tony. Tony then watches as his future self walks over to Salzaar before climbing on his back.

"So...are you coming or not?" asked Future Tony. "I don't know how to ride a dragon!" said Tony. "Nobody knows how until you ride one" said Future Tony. "Yeah I know, but what if Draco doesn't trust me on his back?" asked Tony. "Then I've enjoyed your company, past me" said Future Tony. Soon Salzaar takes off to the skies leaving Tony to cautiously climb onto Draco's back.

"Umm...you can go now, but please don't too fast or kill me" said Tony. Draco seemed to have understood what was said to him before taking off. Once in the sky, Tony gripped onto Draco praying that nothing bad would happen; however, he wasn't expecting for Draco to take a very deep dive down in what appeared to be a ridged canyon which made him hold onto dear life. Draco dives down in such a high speed that wind blew right into Tony's. After awhile, Tony suddenly grew the confidence to fully sit up high and straight as he went into sync with Draco. The sync was so strong that Tony controlled where he wanted Draco to fly to and in no time's flat, they finally passed by Salzaar as a seemly impressed Future Tony watched.

"Well my, my, it would seem that my past self connected to my dragons faster than I expected. Oh I'm sorry, I mean our dragons, heh heh" said Future Tony. Both Tonys continued flying the dragons as they went over a large valley where the gang were flight testing and practicing their superpowers. "Hey look, it's Tony and he's...riding a dragon?" asked Matt. "They look so cool riding them" said Hellucard. "...Show off" said Tom. "Can't wait to see these dragons burn down Lord Death's army. It's going to be awesome" said Edd.

[At Sundown]

What Future Tord planned to do for the fight was to have the past versions go to Lord Death's castle via through flying in secretly in a helicopter that's piloted by Future Yanov. "Remember to stick to the plan and you'll be fine" said Future Yanov. "You got it! ...What's the plan again?" asked Matt. After a few minutes of explaining the plan to Matt, the gang were seen walking inside the castle with Tony as they all wore business suits and shades while carrying suitcases. They kept walking till they eventually made it to the front desk where a secretary sat. "Why hello there, can I help you?" asked the secretary.

"Why yes. We're one of the parties belonging to the EU and we would like to see your boss" said Tony. "Ah I see. Why exactly do you want to see Lord Death?" asked the secretary. "We want to have a meeting with him just so we can surrender" said Tony. "Very well, I'll buzz you in. Please go right ahead through those doors" said the secretary. "Thanks" said Tony. The gang walked passed the secretary and heads through the doors as they went into another part of the castle.

Once far from earshot, Mark opens up his suitcase which had Future Yamiyo in it. "Thank god, I can finally breathe. It seems that the secretary didn't ask for your names which is a good thing" said Future Yamiyo. "Why is that exactly?" asked Mark. "According to what I've heard, whenever a foreign party is sent here to form a peace treaty with Lord Death, they don't say their names because Lord Death kills them without a second thought" said Future Yamiyo. "Oh, well that makes sense" said Mark. "Now back onto the plan, the Red Leader wanted us to gather enough information on Lord Death's true identity and to take down the defense shields to the castle" said Future Yamiyo.

"Very well. Looks like we're going to be spilting into two different teams" said Edd. "Say no more. I've already got the teams done" said Future Yamiyo. "Really? Great! ...Uh...what are you going to do?" asked Edd. "Oh that? I'm planning on taking your friend here with me so we can get the info on Lord Death" said Future Yamiyo. "What? You mean me?" asked Tony. "Yes" said Future Yamiyo. "Hold on, how many defense shields does this base even have?" asked Tord.

"There's only two powerful ones. The rest of them aren't much of a problem" said Future Yamiyo. "So are we all going together to destroy these things?" asked Tord. "No, Edd and Eduardo have something way more important to do together and that's to defeat Lord Death's top generals" said Future Yamiyo. "What?" asked Edd. "You can't be serious right? There is no way that I'm working with this loser" said Eduardo. "I understand what you're trying to say, but I don't care. You're working together or else I'll break your skull open with my bare hands. Got it?" asked Future Yamiyo. "Ugh! ...Fine...we'll work together" said Eduardo.

[Outside]

Just a couple of miles away from Lord Death's castle sat the Red Army where Future Hellucard is seen looking through a pair of binoculars. "What's taking the Black Leader so long to get here?" asked Future Tord. "Patience Tord, he'll come" said Future Matt. "Yeah, he will. He's currently aiding both of our naval forces in the Indian Ocean where Lord Death's undead pirates and other forces are at just so we can protect those countries that haven't been touched" said Future Tom. "I believe he's helping his own army more than mine" said Future Tord. "How can you be so sure about that? The only reason why he's helping us is that he doesn't want to be apart of Lord Death's control which is very similar to your plans" said Future Edd.

"Edd, you don't know what you're getting yourself into by arguing with me" said Future Tord. "What are you talking about? Of course I know. For a decade, I was trying to find a solution for myself. I had to make sacrifices and I had to kill even though it was against my expectations. Tony's future self and his dragons are a solution for us so that's why he's doing this" said Future Edd. Before Future Tord could counter to what Future Edd just said, the sounds of whining were heard as everyone turned their attention to Azura and Cybris. "What's up with them?" asked Future Edd. "Oh they make those sounds whenever they're hungry; however, they can't be hungry already. Zhong Wei and Hellucard, did you feed them?" asked Future Tord. "Yeah we did, but that was before we left" said Zhong Wei.

"Well it doesn't seem like you did. A feed hellhound is an obedient hellhound; however, I suppose they can eat the flesh of the many soldiers belonging to Lord Death" said Future Tord. Suddenly Salzaar, Draco, and Thoraz came down from the sky and landed on a steep as Future Tony got off Salzaar's back. "Sorry I'm late. There were so many undead forces that I had to use my dragons to destroy a good majority of their ships. Did I miss anything important?" asked Future Tony. "Not really. You've made it just in time for us to plan on how we're going to charge at the castle" said Future Tord. "Great. So what do you have in mind?" asked Future Tony. "Obviously we need air support so that's where your dragons come in" said Future Tord.

"That is true, but I have a feeling that they will be pelleted by javelins and bullets. My dragons aren't invincible you know. They may have high endurance, but they can be taken out of the sky within a few shots" said Future Tony. "Oh I see. So we need both of our air forces to give support to the dragons, I'm guessing?" asked Future Tord. "In a way yes. If your hellhounds are busy on the ground killing people than they need some backup as well. Anyway, I need two people to help me with something" said Future Tony. "Whatever it is, we'll do it" said Zhong Wei. "Oh, we're being brave now are we? Very well, I want you to ride one of my dragons in the sky to give out air support for all of our ground forces" said Future Tony. "Really? You're trusting us to ride your dragons? This is awesome!" said Zhong Wei.

"Yeah...just don't ruin it" said Future Tony. "Gotcha. I'll take the biggest one please" said Zhong Wei. "Uh...actually don't. Salzaar is mine, but you can choose between either Draco or Thoraz" said Future Tony. "I see. Hmm...I guess I'll take Draco then" said Zhong Wei. "And that leaves me with taking Thoraz" said Future Hellucard. "Alright, it's settled" said Future Tony.

[With Tord, Matt, and Tom]

Back inside the highly secured castle of Lord Death, Tord, Tom, and Matt, were tasked to take down the first defense shield; however, once doing so, Matt thought it was a good idea to go by himself before getting stopped by three people all wearing colored armored chest plates. "Halt intruder, what do you think you're doing?" asked one of them who was wearing a green colored chest plate. "Oh nothing, I got invited by your leader as a guest of honor" said Matt. "Oh please, like Lord Death would ever invite a twat like you. Anyway, I think it's time for some introductions. The name's Ginger as in ginger ale" said Ginger. "I'm Spice" said the second one who was wearing an orange chest plate. "And I'm Vinegar" said the third one who was wearing a light blue chest plate. "Okay then, I'm Matt. Now, please get out of my way" said Matt.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that" said Spice. "Ginger, it seems that this creature here has superpowers possibly from radioactive material" said Vinegar. "So we have one of those guys. Looks like we're going to have some fun. Ready guys?" asked Ginger. "Yeah, we're ready" said Spice. "Bacon!" said Vinegar. "Chicken nuggets!" said Spice. "Cheese!" said Ginger. Matt just stood in confusion wondering why they said random food words before deciding to join in. "...Uh...indubitably...even though it's not a food word...!" said Matt.

What happened next was that Ginger, Vinegar, and Spice gotten a tad bit more taller as power suits appeared under their chest armor and glowed. Once Matt saw this, he immediately started running around in circles while screaming due to the shock. "Heh heh, looks like we've scared him good" said Ginger. "I had enough of this. Stop running!" yelled Vinegar. Matt stops running before getting into a fighting stance. "Before we start anything, you may have superpowers, but you're no match for us since we are known as Lord Death's top soldiers. We are known as the mighty Bio Warriors!" said Vinegar.

"Bio Warriors?" asked Matt. "I believe that this is new to you, but don't worry, we got you covered. Now die" said Vinegar. There was some slight pause before Spice made the first move as he took charge at Matt only to get blasted away by a ball of red energy. Matt turns to the source of where the beam came only to see Tord who was standing at the top of a staircase that was the entrance to the room. "Need a hand, Matt?" asked Tord. "Yay, I'm saved! Thanks Tord" said Matt.

Tord goes to Matt before the two exchanged a quick hug. "We told you not go ahead by yourself, now we got trouble" said Tord. "I know and I'm sorry, but hey, at least I'm not alone to face these guys" said Matt. "Yeah, just who are they exactly?" asked Tord. "They're known as the Bio Warriors, but they are actually called Ginger, Vinegar, and Spice" said Matt. "Heh, I never knew that top ranking soldiers can be recruited by being named after ingredients" said Tord.

"Yeah...but I don't know, it's just not even enough" said Matt. "Perhaps I can lend you a hand" said Tom. Just like that everyone watched as Tom stepped out of the shadows and into the light all boss style. "Yay, even more backup" said Matt. "Oh please, you don't know nothing. I feel like breaking the bones that are within these freaks" said Tom. "Oh, so what's the plan, Tom?" asked Tord.

"Tord, go take care of the defense shield. Matt and I will deal with these three" said Tom. "Rodger that" said Tord. Tord proceeds to go up the stairs before seeing a sign that shows him where the defense shield is at. Tord goes to that direction only to get stopped by Vinegar who quickly appeared right in front of him. "You're not going anywhere. Die!" yelled Vinegar. Vinegar runs towards Tord as an attempt to knock him down. However, the floor below him collapses causing him to go through it allowing Tord to keep moving. In a room that was where Vinegar fell into, he was seen stuck in the rubble till Tom slowly walked up to him. "Oh, you got some nerve thinking that you can challenge us" said Tom.

A few minutes later, Vinegar gets thrown through into a wall as he ends up in another room which was dark and was filled with tall pillars. "What's the matter? I thought you had the confidence to fight, but I guess that separating you from your teammates, you ain't nothing" said Tom. "Grr...never judge an opponent by their first fall" said Vinegar as he got up. Vinegar makes a lot of attempts to hit Tom, but Tom managed to successfully dodge all of the punches being throwing at him. "You can't hit anything!" said Tom. "Oh yeah? Take this!" said Vinegar.

Vinegar attempts to punch Tom in the face; however, Tom effortlessly catches his fist which surprised Vinegar. This gave Tom the cue to aggressively punch Vinegar in many different areas as he gave out a battle cry. The punches from Tom were so strong that Vinegar had to stop himself from falling onto the ground as he braced himself for another punch. Unfortunately, Tom's punch was hard enough to knock Vinegar off of his feet and into the air. "What the!? He's a monster!" cried Vinegar. In rapid speed, Vinegar went through several pillars before catching himself as he landed upon a the rails of a metal catwalk as he watched Tom walking towards where he's at from a distance.

"You and your pals aren't nothing but a waste of time" said Tom. Unexpectedly, Tom fires a large beam of blue energy which directly hits and instantly kills Vinegar leaving behind a destroyed portion of the catwalk along with the now dead hanging corpse of Vinegar that was all burnt and steaming. Meanwhile with Matt, he was seen on the rooftop while both Ginger and Spice were chasing after him. Luckily for Matt he was way faster than them, but he would soon get overpowered once Ginger pulled out two large curved swords from his back followed by Spice who pulled a jagged longsword from his right leg. The two then proceeded to fight Matt with their swords as Matt ran away from them in an attempt to spilt them up. He managed to spilt them up rather well, but ended up getting parts of his hair sliced off by Spice.

The fight dragged on a little longer which Matt was expecting just before Ringo, well Future Ringo, suddenly appeared and jumped right at Spice's face. Spice panics as Future Ringo scratches up his face. As Spice was trying to pry Future Ringo off of his face, Matt used his superhuman strength to forcefully throw Spice into air as he crashed into a watch tower before helping Future Ringo as they tripped Ginger off of the roof. Matt then focus all of his energy into a single purple beam that had glitter and sparkles in it. Ginger notices this before firing off a green energy beam which Matt counters it with his own. Matt's beam completely overwhelmed the Ginger's beam. Knowing that his own beam has been overpowered, Ginger attempted to Matt's beam with his bare hands. Unfortunately, he got overwhelmed by it allowing Matt's beam to take him to where Spice is at. Spice manages to get out of rubble in time to see a large purple beam with Ginger screaming coming right at him. Instead of trying to stop it, Spice screams as Ginger crashed into him before the beam ends up destroying the entire watchtower. Matt and Future Ringo watches as the dust settles only to see the dead bodies of both Ginger and Spice underneath the rubble.

[On The Battlefield]

Back on the battlefield, both of the Black and Red Armies had the upper hand and defeated about half of Lord Death's army before seeing the army of the undead rushing towards them. The army of undead almost reached their opposers, but they received a jet stream of dragon fire which killed them instantly. The two armies continued their pursuit until they got ambushed by the undead Zolorth. "Ahh! It's Zolorth" said Future Matt. "Yeah and he's in the spot where we want him. Now!" yelled Future Tord. Suddenly Azura and Cybris appeared and tackled Zolorth to the ground as they went into a battle of their own allowing the armies to proceed.

The air forces managed to take down several watchtowers and enemy jets from the help of the top leading pilots. This was enough for Future Tony's three dragons to destroy even more opposing ground forces before almost getting taken out the sky by the undead Anglia who was being controlled by Lord Death himself. "He's here. What do we do?" asked Future Hellucard. "All we need to do is to remain calm. If he appears, we will have the dragons fight against their dead sibling" said Future Tord. "What if they don't want to fight their sibling?" asked Zhong Wei. "Then we're all screwed. They need to get over that their sibling is dead and show that they give no mercy" said Future Tony.

The trio waits for awhile till Lord Death and Anglia appeared leaving Zhong Wei to command Draco to attack first. Draco shows no mercy when it came to clawing and biting at the rotting flesh of Anglia; however, this abruptly ends when Anglia attempts to breath purple flames at Draco who counters them with his own. Future Hellucard took this as a moment to have Thoraz ferociously take a bite at Anglia's neck, completely removing a huge chunk of flesh which exposed purple flames that were in Anglia's throat. Anglia responds to this by clawing at Thoraz' stomach before getting tackled down by Salzaar who ended up tearing up Anglia's back. This was enough for Lord Death to lose his grip on Anglia and fall through the thick clouds in the sky. "We did it!" said Zhong Wei.

"Not quite. Anglia is heading to find Lord Death...or...maybe head back to the castle's front entrance" said Future Tony. "I sure wonder what kind of fire that both Zolorth and Anglia are breathing. They can't be breathing normal fire since they're both dead" said Future Hellucard. "Well you do have a point. They must be breathing atomic fire" said Future Tony. "Atomic fire? What's that?" asked Zhong Wei. "Atomic fire, as like in the actual deadly chemical, is a type of highly toxic fumes. Have you ever seen the movie Godzilla before? In all of those films, Godzilla is radioactive and can breathe out atomic breath. In both Zolorth and Anglia's case, they seem to be able to remember their past life where they both breathed fire. Atomic fire is colored purple and can melt anything just like normal fire, but it can spread to everywhere in a rapid speed" said Future Tony. "Woah...that's something" said Zhong Wei. "Indeed it is. Hopefully Tord finds a way to defeat Zolorth just like we need to defeat Anglia" said Future Tony.

[With Hellucard, Jon, and Mark]

Hellucard, Jon, and Mark managed to find the room where the second defense shield is at before encountering two other Bio Warriors with different colored power suits along with matching armor. The first one had red colored armor while the second one had yellow colored armor. "I'm amusing that you two might be Lord Death's soldiers, am I right?" asked Jon. "Why yes we are. It's nice to meet you, I'm Ketchup" said the one in red. "And I am Mustard. We are members of the all powerful Bio Warriors" said the one in yellow. "How interesting. It's a shame that we're going to beat you both" said Mark.

"Oh you will be wrong. We have something for you" said Mustard. Mark, Jon, and Hellucard braced themselves as they saw a huge blue lion that had long fangs, golden rings covering its legs, and red glowing eyes came up from behind Ketchup and Mustard. "Our lovely guests, we would to introduce you to our pet machine mutant, Faon" said Ketchup. Faon roars loudly before Hellucard forms a skeletal boomerang by using simple hand gestures and throws it which misses Faon. "Haha! What was that?" asked Ketchup. "Oh you'll see, just give it a moment" said Hellucard.

A moment passed as the boomerang made its way up to the ceiling before decanting thus blowing off a large portion of debris. The falling debris fell onto Faon who wasn't expecting it before getting crushed to death. "Faon! No!" cried Mustard. Once Faon was dead, this gave Mark the opportunity to punch Mustard in the face as the impact sent him flying into a wall. Ketchup who was left by himself attempted to ambush Mark with electric wires that were on his arms by coming down from the air. Unfortunately, Jon steps in and punches Ketchup right in the jaw before quickly kicking his back. Eventually, Jon catches an unconscious Ketchup before he could land on the ground. Afterwards, Jon puts Ketchup down. "And that's what you get for messing with us" said Jon. "Excellent work team! Now let's go deactivate that defense shield" said Mark.


	21. Battle Against Odds - (Chapter 15)

As soon as both defense shields were down, the future crew made into the castle while Zhong Wei and Future Hellucard were defending the outside perimeter with the aid of Future Tony and his dragons. "God, there's too many of them!" said Zhong Wei. "I know! This was a bad idea to get off of Draco and Thoraz's backs. We're so dead" said Future Hellucard. "Who says that you're dead when you have someone to assist you?" asked Killmonger. "Killmonger? What are you doing here?" asked Zhong Wei. "I didn't want miss the big battle, so I got here fast just so I can do this" said Killmonger.

Killmonger takes out a singal flare before igniting it which got the attention of Anglia who let out an ear screeching roar followed by Zolorth who've suddenly appeared a few seconds later. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? You're attracting them! Stop it!" yelled Future Hellucard. "Duck" said Killmonger. "Duck? Why?" asked Zhong Wei. "Don't ask me questions! Just do it!" said Killmonger. Both Future Hellucard and Zhong Wei ducked as Zolorth and Anglia rushed forward at a certain spot till Killmonger ducked in time for the two undead creatures to ram into each other.

Zolorth's head was trapped in the strong bite of Anglia's jaws while Zolorth whimpered and whined as he clawed to break free. Unfortunately this wasn't a smart idea as Zolorth gets his head bitten off by Anglia leaving behind his body along with the open bleeding spot on where his head was at before collapsing. "That was extreme, but cool at the same time" said Zhong Wei. "Don't say anything just yet, Anglia's still here" said Future Hellucard. "Say no more" said Killmonger. In a swift motion, Killmonger takes out a small javelin and throws it right in one of Anglia's eye before going over and shoves deeper into the socket which kills the undead dragon.

"You're twisted, you know that right?" asked Future Hellucard. "I know, now we wait for the Black Leader to come or...we can watch him burn down the castle" said Killmonger. "What?" asked Zhong Wei. Future Hellucard and Zhong Wei watched Future Tony commanding his dragons to burn the lower part of the castle first as they slowly climbed up to the top. "I thought that there was an agreement where he and Tord wouldn't attack the castle directly. Why is he burning it down? Does he realize that the others are in there?" asked Zhong Wei. "I think he does, but he wanted to do his own thing. Come on, we need to get them out of there" said Future Hellucard.

[With Edd and Eduardo]

"Why would you attempt to go for the blast!? You've almost hit me, Pepper" said a general. "Well I didn't know that he was going to get out of your grip, Salt" said the one called Pepper. "Both of you SHUT UP!" yelled their leader. "Sorry Salza" said Pepper. "I don't care if you're sorry or not, we're should be killing these two intruders" said Salza. "Right. I'll finish the battle by facing you" said Salt.

"Oh no, you don't" said Eduardo. Salt takes charge at Eduardo with his weapon drawn as Eduardo did the same thing, but with his own fist. There was a draw as Salt believed that he actually harmed Eduardo, but realizes a few seconds later that Eduardo punched him right through his body armor that was covering his stomach. "You had all the time in the world to realize that you had a hole in your stomach" said Eduardo. Salt didn't say anything as he slowly fell to the ground. Meanwhile in the air, Pepper was trying to hit Edd with his electric powers.

He managed to trap Edd in a tight spot before going in for the kill; however, it turns out that Edd was countering against Salt's electricity shortly before appearing right in front of him. Pepper let's out a surprised gasp before Edd holds onto his head before electrocuting Pepper. Edd then lands onto the ground as he lets go of Pepper who was trying to move but was too paralyzed to do anything. Like Salt, Pepper also collapses to the ground. "Ah...how unfortunate. Guess I'll take you on by myself. Prepare to die!" said Salza. As Salza was preparing to attack his opponents, he received a small beam of the shoulder which made him slowly fall to the ground with a look of shock on his face.

"That should be the last loser soldier in Lord Death's army" said Eduardo. "We did it! We've beaten Lord Death's top generals. Now we can get out of here" said Edd. "Yeah we- hold on a minute, we got something" said Eduardo. Edd looks where Eduardo is pointing at as he saw a tall man made entirely in metal. "Was that man a normal human being that got turned into a robot or was he freshly built from the factory line?" asked Edd. "I don't know and I don't care, he's going down" said Eduardo.

The man chuckles deeply before speaking with a metallic voice. "Oh you'd be correct that I was originally human and they call me the Bringer of Winter for nothing. To keep this conversation from getting any longer, call me V'yuga and I'm here to kill anyone who stands between me and Lord Death's plan" said V'yuga. "Not unless we have anything to say about that" said Edd. Edd rushes forward to V'yuga as he punch him in the face; however, this didn't do anything to faze him. V'yuga lifts up a hand and flicks Edd away before getting up in front of him to punch him right in the stomach.

The impact of V'yuga's metal fist was strong enough to severally harm Edd before V'yuga kicked him in the side. Edd catches himself before blasting a green energy wave at V'yuga which didn't do anything. By using the same hand as before, V'yuga points his index finger at Edd and fires light blue energy bullets that shattered all over the place as Edd dodged them as he neared V'yuga. Unexpectedly, V'yuga somehow reads this and grabs Edd by the neck as he lifts him up. Edd tries to fight it, but his efforts were stopped once V'yuga tightens his grip on his neck. "Is that the best you can do? How pathetic" said V'yuga.

As V'yuga's grip got tighter and tighter by each passing second, Edd was loosing air and before he could close his eyes, a ball of dark green energy came flying by as it sliced off V'yuga's arm, which freed Edd. Once Edd could breathe again he looks up to see Eduardo staring down at him. "Eduardo...?" asked Edd. "What did I say about you getting harmed? Looks like that I'll have to step in to cover you. Listen up you metallic force of nature, nobody hits and threatens to cock my neighbor to death expect for me, so don't forget it once I'm through with you" said Eduardo.

Suddenly, wires came out of V'yuga's missing arm as they repaired what was gone thus giving him a new arm. Afterwards, V'yuga turns to face Eduardo as he flexed his newly repaired arm. "If that's the case, please be my guest then" said V'yuga. "I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SCRAP YARD YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" yelled Eduardo before taking charge. Unfortunately, Eduardo's confidence and sincerity was no match for V'yuga as he grabbed Eduardo by his cape and ended up slamming him to the ground several times making him scream in pain as blood came out of his mouth. Edd just stood watching the whole scene unfold before V'yuga throws a blood covered Eduardo away before Edd catches him.

"That was entertaining" said V'yuga. "Eduardo, speak to me please. Please tell me that you're still alive" said Edd. "...That idiot of a brute needs to be stopped..." said Eduardo in a weaken tone. "No Eduardo, we can't" said Edd. "...W...What do you mean we can't?" asked Eduardo. "It's because we're being overpowered. Our powers don't even lay a single scratch on him" said Edd. "So...what do you want us to do then?" asked Eduardo. "We need to get away. I know that it's not apart of the plan, but what choice do we have? We get away or we stay just so we can get killed" said Edd. "Alright fine, let's get out of here" said Eduardo.

[With Past Tony and Future Yamiyo]

In a different part of the castle, both past Tony and Future Yamiyo were seen in room in which appeared to be a office that had a bunch of filing cabinets. "What's taking you so long? It shouldn't be that hard to find documents on a person" said Future Yamiyo. "I'm hurrying up as fast as I can, but it seems that these people don't organize anything" said Tony. "Well if that's the case then why are you talking to me? Hurry it up. I can't guard this door forever" said Future Yamiyo. "Yeah, yeah, I- hold up, I've found it" said Tony as he found the document. "It's about time. Now let's get out of here before we get caught" said Future Yamiyo.

Once leaving the room, Future Yamiyo kept guard as Tony followed behind her just before a person came out of the shadows as they pulled Tony into a tight embrace and held a gun right at his head which alarmed Future Yamiyo. "I wouldn't pull that trigger if I were you, buddy" said Future Yamiyo. "Oh my! Is that really how you talk to your brother, Yamiyo?" asked the person. "No... it can't be. Kage? I thought that our father sent you to a boarding school in Korea" said Yamiyo. "He did, but I broke out with a group of students. I wasn't going to let that old man boss me around like some spineless monkey" said Kage. "Wait...are you two...siblings?" asked Tony.

"What are you? The captain of the obvious club or something? Of course we are. You see, Yamiyo and I are twins who were born to a wealthy military family. Isn't that right, sister?" asked Kage. "Yes it is true. I am the oldest. When we were young, people believed that we were one and in the same making our parents separate us. The only time where I would see Kage was when we had secret meet ups with the help of our grandparents" said Yamiyo. "Yes and yes. Even though we were kept far apart from each other, we seem to have the same agenda with army stuff" said Kage. "Yeah, we sure do. What are you doing in Lord Death's army?" asked Yamiyo. "And what are doing in the Black Army? You do know that nutjob of a leader has thing with death and blood, right? Let's not forget that he travels to many different galaxies while destroying planets in order to use what's left of it for his own power fuel? I even heard that both of our leaders are somehow...connected to one another" said Kage. Tony had a look of concern on his face wondering what Kage meant by "connected" so out of curiosity, he looked into the document. Upon looking at it, he gave off a look of shock before noticing both Kage and Future Yamiyo were about ready to settle things. He takes this as an advantage to leave and so he did.

[Meanwhile]

Far into an open valley that was deep inside the castle, the future gang was searching all over for Lord Death. "There's no sign of him anywhere" said Future Tom. "It's probably because you're using the wrong scanner" said Future Tord. "No, I'm using the right one and it's one that tracks heat signature" said Future Tom. "Oh, well he fell from a dragon meaning that he could be anywhere" said Future Tord. "Hey look guys, I've found him" said Future Matt.

The gang turns there to attention to see Lord Death standing on a large boulder that was a few feet away from them. It also seems like that he was waiting for them to come. "He's so dead" said Future Edd. "Edd, wait!" said Future Tord. "What?" asked Future Edd. "I wouldn't even dare on charging at him just yet. He could be planning something" said Future Tord. "Like what?" asked Future Edd. "Probably on the many ways on how to kill us" said Future Tom. "Pfft...yeah right" said Future Edd with a small laugh.

As they continued to go back and forth on the topic, Lord Death was starting to get annoyed on hearing them talk before deciding to say something. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! Just hearing you babble about nothing was starting get on my nerves! Basically everything that you're doing right now is really irritating me. If you really want to fight me then I'll be happy to kill you without any hesitation. Before I do so, I guess showing you what's behind the mask will make your day before your unfortunate demise" said Lord Death. In what seems like slow motion, Lord Death takes off his helmet revealing his true identity and it was almost like looking into a mirror. Lord Death looked exactly like Future Tony, but with somewhat longer hair and dark markings underneath his eyes. "It would seem that my appearance made you all speechless which is good. I am, without a doubt, Tony's younger brother, but please do call me Cedric. Let this be known to you that I'll be the last face that you'll ever see" said Cedric. "What makes you think that we'll believe in that?" asked Future Matt.

"Watch and observe" said Cedric. Cedric raises his arm up and with a swift flick of his wrist, he made a slashing motion with it. Once doing this, a thick dark blue energy wave quickly comes out of nowhere, completely cutting the spot on where Future Edd was in half which ruined his cloths only leaving his shirt intact. "That's not really what I had in mind" said Future Matt. "Oh, I was just testing your reflexes. Anyway, Tony and I don't have much of a good relationship especially when he gets more appreciation than me. When I discovered that he was using our father's money to build his army, I was so angry that I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. For years, I have hired a team of scientists to create something new and unique. I got the full power of being able to bring back the dead which was alarming at the time, but I loved it. I even had the scientists create Bio Warriors by having my top generals volunteer for it. With them I became unstoppable" said Cedric. "You monster! You do realize that you've killed millions of innocent lives, right? You even killed my hellhound and I won't forgive you for that. I will show you no mercy for your crimes" said Future Tord.

"Mercy? Ha! Oh, the emotions of a human being. They are honestly quite boring. Besides your hellhound and my brother's dragon were worthless when I first revived them" said Cedric. "Zolorth wasn't worthless! He was strong unlike you" said Future Tord. "I'm getting tired of listening to you and your reasonings. I think it's time for me to annihilate you all. I'll be starting with you, Red Leader" said Cedric. Cedric uses the same arm as before, but this time he pointed his index finger at Future Tord as he shot out a dark pink beam of energy; however, Future Tom runs over to Future Tord and ended up taking the hit instead. "Tom! No!" yelled Future Edd. Everyone watches as Future Tom slowly collapses onto the ground as Future Matt went over to him.

"Tom, get up. Please don't leave us..." begged Future Matt as he was trying to wake up Future Tom. "Ah don't worry, you'll be joining him as well" said Cedric. Without any warning, Cedric charges at Future Matt as he takes him way up into the air as Future Matt screamed. "Cedric! No! Don't do it! I said don't do it!" yelled Future Edd. Cedric gives off an evil smirk as he lets go of Future Matt before blasting an energy beam at him. As the smoke clouds disappeared, Future Matt was seen falling from the air as blood was visually seen all over his body just before he eventually landed in a large body of water with a big splash. "NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Future Edd.

"You...YOU MONSTER! Aaah! What have you done!?" yelled Future Tord. "What does it look like? I'm getting rid of you" said Cedric. "You know what? You have every reason to hate your own brother, but at least your brother doesn't torture people like this. This has to be the most disturbing thing that I've ever seen! You should be ashamed of yourself" said Future Edd. "How dare you insult me like that! That's it, I had enough of you" said Cedric. Cedric fires another energy beam at Future Edd hoping that it will kill him. As Future Edd prepared to face the impact, Future Tord rushes over and tackles Future Edd down; however, once doing so, his back gets directly hit by the beam.

"...Edd...go get him. Make sure you make him pay for his sins. I...I believe in you..." said Future Tord before losing consciousness. "Why Tord? ...Why...Why would you risk your life to save me?" asked Future Edd. "The Red Leader has been defeated! Now nothing can stop me" said Cedric as he let out an evil laugh. Future Edd opened his eyes as he gritted his teeth in anger upon hearing Cedric laughing. "Tom, Matt, Tord...and all of my friends including my past self, this was a bad idea going in after Cedric and now, we're just laying here on the ground just barely hanging on..." said Future Edd. Suddenly Future Edd's attention turned to a bird that on the ground, twitching a bit before dying. Future Edd slowly gets up as he takes off his shirt and uses it to pick up bird and carefully wrapped it.

"It's not fair! It's not fair to see you get affected like this, bird. You deserve to live not to die..." said Future Edd as tears filled his eyes. Future Edd unwraps the bird as he takes a closer look at the bird in his hands. "I...won't allow another life be taken away..." said Future Edd. Tears begun to stream down Future Edd's eyes as flashbacks on Future Matt, Tom, and Tord getting harmed by Cedric appeared. "I...I... I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" yelled Future Edd. And just like that, Future Edd let's out a cry of anger as a green light suddenly appears and surrounds him. "This should prove to you fools that you shouldn't get into people's business and thwart their plans" said Cedric.

Before Cerdic could laugh again, he gets interrupted by the sounds of angry yelling. "What the!?" asked Cedric. Cedric finds the source coming from Future Edd as he uncovers his hands revealing that bird came back to life before flying away. "Woah...where did this energy come from? What's going on?" asked Cerdic. Cedric watches as Future Edd getting back on his feet as he saw a gleam of pure hatred in eyes as the surrounding green energy around him dimmed and grew intense. "You think you're so special? Well you're not!" said Cedric.

Cedric was about to fire another energy shot, but Future Edd suddenly appeared right behind him as he grabbed his arm. "What!?" asked Cedric as he was trying to break free, but Future Edd tightens his grip. "I can't stand to see anyone like you harming someone especially when it's my own friends" said Future Edd. Cedric manages to break free as he slowly backed away from Future Edd. "What are you talking about!? I do what I please. The weak dies and the strong survives! The same goes for evil" said Cedric. "Okay then, let's play it by your own rules, Cedric" said Future Edd.

In blinding speed, Future Edd gives Cedric a massive beat down as Cedric himself couldn't react in time before getting punched very hard in the stomach. "...Hehehe...ehehe...oh, I can see why my brother didn't take over London when he had the chance. I like it, I like it a lot... You're too much!" said Cedric as he blasted an energy wave at Future Edd. Future Edd just takes it in without even dodging it. When the dust disappeared, Future Edd didn't have a single scratch on him; however, this was only a decoy for Cedric to create a huge golden orb of energy. "...What the...?" asked Future Edd seemly shocked. "I can't believe you've fell for that. It's time for you to die along with everything that you love!" yelled Cedric.

Cedric then throws the orb at Future Edd as he tried to hold it back with his own two hands, but it was too much for him to handle. "Cedric! You're out of control! You can't kill everyone on this planet!" said Future Edd. "Ahaha! This is what you get for trying to stop me. I'm the superior one!" said Cedric. "How can you be the superior one when all you do is kill men, women, and even children who did nothing wrong!?" yelled Future Edd. "Yes! Yes! Oh yeah! It feels good to be a villain" said Cedric. Suddenly, Future Edd let's out another angry yell which got Cedric's attention. "Not again! Oh...this better be good" said Cedric.

What Cedric wasn't expecting to see was that Future Edd gathered up all of his energy into one large beam which somehow pushed back the orb without any trouble. "Impossible! This is impossible! Where is he getting all of this energy exactly?" asked Cedric. That's when Cedric looks down to see Future Tord, Matt, and Tom all banding together to give Future Edd the support he needs despite receiving heavy amounts of damage. "Oh...I hate you all" said Cedric. With the all of the combined energy, the beam pushing the orb right in the direction of Cedric as he braced himself. "Why you little- AAH!" yelled Cedric as attempted to slow his own orb down.

Despite doing this, Cedric ended up getting taken to outer space with the orb. "Gah! You haven't won yet! Once I got of this and when I do, I swear, that I'll blast you to- huh? Far from the planet Earth lays a star so old and so hot that it is known to be entire life source. It's best known as the sun. Hmm...maybe if I were to take it out, everything and everyone on the planet will freeze to death. Oh yes!...Wait a sec...I'm heading straight towards it!" said Cedric. What Cedric said was actually very and yet sadly true. The orb ended up traveling to the surface of the sun as Cedric was seen still holding onto it. It was only a matter of seconds, as he suddenly felt the rushing pain of his body burning up in flames. "Aaah! Curse that idiotic buffoon! Why haven't you've been killed? Wait...I remember. I remember! I was the one who've left that chip so that the Red Army can find it. It was the same chip that he stole just so he can travel back in time and he still has it! It's been converted into a wristwatch. I remember it all perfectly. It's my fault. If I haven't left that chip behind then I would've rule the world with an iron fist a longtime ago. NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Cedric. The orb soon implodes as Cedric ended up getting completely obliterated by it.

Back on earth, the energy around Future Edd disappears as he sat down to catch his breath. It wasn't till Future Tord, Tom, and Matt came over to him. "You did it, Edd!" said Future Matt. "Yeah, that was pretty incredible on how you ended Cedric's life like that" said Future Tom. "You guys are okay? I thought you were killed" said Future Edd. "Not really. He had a very lousy aim in all of his attacks" said Future Tord. "Oh, well at least he's dead now meaning that he can't harm anyone else" said Future Edd.


	22. After The Long Night - (Chapter 16)

Edd groans as he opens his eyes to see that he was in some strange place. He tried to move but realizes that he was trapped in wires that seem to connect to different parts of his body. He then turns a bit to see Eduardo who was also trapped in the same wires right next to him. A few seconds later, Eduardo wakes up. "...Where are we?" asked Eduardo. "I'm guessing that it's a place where something bad has been built at" said Edd.

"Why of course it. I have been waiting for you to wake up" said V'yuga. The lights turned on as Edd and Eduardo saw the metal head of V'yuga that was underneath some large machine. "What is all this?" asked Edd. "It's a doomsday device that has been built by the scientists under Lord Death. Unfortunately, it needs a power source and that's where you two come in. You'll be perfect for the job" said V'yuga while ending his sentence with a chuckle. "Why you...when we get out of these wires, we'll have the pleasure in destroying you" said Eduardo. "Oh really? You just don't get it do you?" asked V'yuga.

"Of course we get it. How dumb do you think we are?" asked Eduardo. "Such a bad mouthed boy. You see, I'm not from this world. Actually no, I'm not from this universe. I came from a universe where technology takes over people's lives. It wasn't till the word basketball got out to everyone. I returned to face off my old enemy to challenge him and his team to a match" said V'yuga. "A match for what?" asked Edd. "A match that would be about turning the entire world into a frozen wasteland. I was so confident that I would win, but I actually lost and ended up getting blasted into the sun. As my head floated through space, a strange portal in time opened, bringing me here. Lord Death found me and had his scientists rebuild me by connecting my head to the computer system. With it, I was able to reconstruct my body in a metal one and after that, I became unstoppable" said V'yuga. "Why would you allow a person like Lord Death to use you for taking over the world?" said Edd. "Good question. The reason why I joined him is so that I can bring winter all around the world. Now it's time to activate the weapon. By the way, thank you for the energy" said V'yuga.

The machine activates as the wires shocked both Edd and Eduardo which lasted for a few seconds before everything started to blow up. "What the? Why is this blowing up? It was working just fine" said V'yuga. As V'yuga was looking for the source of problem, Edd and Eduardo took this as an opportunity to get out the wires. "You! How dare you make the machine blow up" said V'yuga. "And how dare you try to use us as a power source" said Eduardo. "That's it" said V'yuga.

Suddenly wires came out of the machine as they surround V'yuga making a body for him. Edd attempts to fire an energy beam at V'yuga but ended up getting trapped in another set of wires that came from V'yuga's arm. "You did now! Prepare to die" said V'yuga. Before V'yuga could do anything, his arm gets sliced off again by Eduardo. "Don't you ever look down upon us" said Eduardo as he slowly fell the ground. A few seconds later, Edd lands onto the ground as he held Eduardo in one arm before letting out at yell while firing a small orb of energy at V'yuga.

The orb goes right into an opening on one of the sides of V'yuga's chest as wires repaired the opening believing that there was damaged. Unfortunately this wasn't the case. The orb started to implode within V'yuga's chest as the wires reacted violently to it. Eventually the orb explodes completely destroying V'yuga in the process as Edd and Eduardo made a run for it.

[A Few Hours Later]

The bright sun shines upon the surrounding area as the view of a destroyed and burnt castle can be seen. In front of the castle stood the entire Black Army along with the Red Army as they waited for something to come. Eventually everyone cheered once seeing Salzaar, Draco, and Thoraz flying over them as they went towards the grand staircase entrance the seemed have lead to apart of the castle. Draco and Thoraz landed on what appeared to be what was left on two separate watchtowers while Salzaar landed on top of the staircase as Future Tony got off of Salzaar's back and walks to where both the future and past versions were at before standing in front of both them and both armies that were there. "We did it. We actually defeated Lord Death and his army. By joining forces, we've destroyed the army of the undead along with destroying the castle. I also want to give a huge special thanks to the Red Leader for allowing us to use his hellhounds. Without him none of this would've been possible. Again thanks Red Leader, we couldn't done it without you" said Future Tony. Everyone cheered as Future Tord gave off a small nod and a wave.

"Now since this battle is over, we can now librate the whole entire world and break the wheel that has been around for centuries. Once doing so, nobody will have the fear of worry since I will rule this planet as one king. No more democracy for anyone and if anyone opposes me, I'll either kill them myself or fed them to one of my three dragons" said Future Tony. Once more the armies cheered; however, the gang weren't okay with Future Tony taking over the world. "Is it just me or has Future Tony lost his mind a little?" asked Jon. "No Jon, he hasn't" said Eduardo. "Yeah, besides he hasn't say anything that's bad quite yet" said Mark. "Oh yeah, I forgot to say this, but in order to break the wheel I'll use my dragons to burn down countless cities" said Future Tony.

"Nevermind he just said something bad" said Mark. "What happened? You promised that you wouldn't do anything drastic. We had discussed this before the battle and yet you decided to burn down the castle" said Future Tord. "That may be true; however, I couldn't help but not to resist the urge to destroy it. You should be thanking me" said Future Tony. "I hate to interfere, but the Red Leader is right" said Future Yamiyo. "Yamiyo, you wouldn't dare to side with him on this. Besides, how was getting the documents on Lord Death's identity?" asked Future Tony. "It went well expect for the part that I fought my own brother which ended up with me killing him" said Future Yamiyo. "Really now? You should be proud of yourself for doing so. It gives you a reason why you shouldn't let your own family get the better of you. Now if you would excuse me, I've got some important things to do" said Future Tony.

[A Few Minutes Later]

Tony was seen in the untouched library of the destroyed castle looking at the documents on Lord Death before realizing that he needs to do something while leaving the room and heading outside. Tony climbs up the grand staircase where his future self was at which was covered in white ashes that looked like snow. He kept walking till he suddenly stopped once hearing the sound of crumbling walls. It turns out that it was just Salzaar who was sleeping underneath the rubble as he just stared at Tony. After awhile, Salzaar allows Tony to pass before going back to sleep. Tony passes the dragon as he went through a door which lead to what appeared to be the throne room where his future self was seen looking at the throne at the end of the room.

Tony walks up to his future self while gazing at the throne. The throne was made entirely out of steel and it didn't seem that it got touched by flames. "Have you seen this type of throne before? Just look at it, It's made out of pure steel. Isn't it beautiful?" asked Future Tony. "Yeah it is" said Tony. "I can see why Lord Death went made mad with power, it's probably because of the throne. It all makes sense" said Future Tony. "About Lord Death, I actually found something that I need to tell you" said Tony.

"Whatever it is, I'll listen" said Future Tony. "Oh thank god...I thought you'd freak out if I told that Cedric was actually Lord Death the wh- oops" said Tony. "Cedric is what?" asked Future Tony. "Oh dear...yeah, our brother was Lord Death the entire time" said Tony. "Well...that's one issue solved then" said Future Tony. "What do you mean exactly?" asked Tony.

"I mean Cedric was the mastermind behind so much destruction and so many deaths? Ah...it's shame that his downfall came" said Future Tony. "Are you kidding me? Are you serious right now? Our own brother was a cruel tyrant and we ended up killing him, but yet, you don't feel anything about it?" asked Tony. "I do feel something and that's relief, because ding dong the witch is dead which means I don't have to deal with him anymore" said Future Tony. "That's not what I was hoping for you to say. Normally when a family member dies, you would feel grief, but for you, you don't have any remorse. That's not a good thing" said Tony. Future Tony sighs as he placed his hands on his past self's shoulders. "I get that we may have different personalities because we're from a different time line, but I'm just going to say this once, who needs remorse? This world doesn't need to think about or care for others. How can one do that when the world is filled with corruption? The only way to solve this is to be the strong one. Ever heard about the tale of a king and his horse? Only one of them lives" said Future Tony.

"Yeah that may be true, but what if someone begs to be forgiven? What if someone were to beg for surrendering to a threat? What if someone where to beg for a second chance mostly for mercy?" asked Tony. "That's the point. Everyone begs for mercy all the time and quite frankly, I'm tired of it. I know that you don't agree with me, but please, this is your destiny but mostly your future or should I say our future? Together with our dragons, we will able to solve all of the world's problems. What do you say?" asked Future Tony. "You're right...you are actually right" said Tony. Future Tony smiles a bit as he embraced his past self in a hug which lasted for a few seconds before he broke it once he felt a rushing pain in his chest. It was almost like in slow motion as Future Tony noticed that he's been stabbed in the heart by his past self before getting gently lowered to the ground.

With a tear coming from his eye along with a look of sadness and shock on his face, Future Tony gives out his last words. "...Why...why would you...why would you stab me...?" asked Future Tony. Tony just quiets his future self as he took out the dagger that was used. "...I am so sorry. I'm so very sorry, but I had to. I couldn't see a future where I kill even more lives than I do now" said Tony. Once hearing this words, Future Tony nodded a bit before closing his eyes as Tony gets up. Soon afterwards, the sound of wings could be heard flapping as Tony looked to see Salzaar flying in as he landed in the throne room.

Tony couldn't think of anything just before Salzaar looked to see his father laying on the ground as he went over to him. Salzaar let's out a sound of concern as he nugged at his father believing that he was just resting. He nugged and nugged till he finally realized that the one who raised him when he was a baby was dead. Salzaar let's out a sad sound before roaring out in grief. The roar was so much that Tony himself could hear the pain and sadness in it. Salzaar kept roaring till he noticed that Tony was approaching him in an attempt to calm him down; however, instead of allowing to be comforted, he gives Tony a snarl which made him back away.

What happened next was that Salzaar was getting ready to breathe fire which made Tony believe that he going to be killed. Unexpectedly, Salzaar turned his attention to the throne and ended up breathing fire at it causing it to melt away into nothing as Tony just stood there and watched. When Salzaar was done melting the throne, he gently nudged at Tony wanting to get pet. Tony hesitatly pets Salzaar before the dragon goes away as he picked up Future Tony in his talons as he took to the skies.


	23. FarewellFor Now - (Chapter 17)

After dealing with his future self, Tony heads back with the gang as they went back to Red Army base where it was time to say goodbye. "I'm going to miss you future me" said Edd. "And I'll miss as well. It's been a pleasure spending my time with you" said Future Edd. "Same here. Say, will there be a chance where you would travel back in time to visit me?" asked Edd. "Probably, but the next time I come I won't kill you" said Future Edd. "Awesome!" said Edd.

"Oh and one more thing, in the future you will have a girlfriend" said Future Edd. "Really? What's her name?" asked Edd. "You should already know. It's Laurel" said Future Edd as he looked to see Future Laurel walking up to him. "Hey there. Who's this little one and why does he look exactly like you, Edward?' asked Future Laurel. "That's because we're brothers. I'm the oldest and he's the youngest. Also my name is Edd by the way" said Edd. "Nice to meet you Edd! You're so small and cute. I'm just going to pitch your cheeks" said Future Laurel.

"Oh that's- wait what?" asked Edd. Without any warning, Future Laurel pinches Edd's cheeks. "Gosh, you're so adorable even when you're wearing a little superhero costume" said Future Laurel. "...Thanks" said Edd. "Hey Edd, are you coming back with us or not?" asked Tom. "Oh yeah, I'm coming. Bye!" said Edd.

"Tom, give me a status report on what happened on what before this farewell thing" said Future Tord. "Yes Tord. It would seem that Future Tony has been killed by being stabbed right in the heart" said Future Tom. "Really? I see. What about his dragons and who was responsible for killing him?" asked Future Tord. "It turns out that it was his own past self who've killed him. Now for his dragons, when we were returning back to the base, I saw both Draco and Throaz flying east from here. Earlier before that, I saw Salzaar flying east as well" said Future Tom. "Well then, I wouldn't be worrying about them for now. I have a feeling that they will come back to London" said Future Tord. "Yeah. Oh! That reminds me, both Yuu and Yanov were at where Future Tony's dragons were at and they found something" said Future Tom. "What did they find?" asked Future Tord. "Dragon eggs" said Future Tom. "What? There's no way that can be right. His dragons are all male" said Future Tord. "Apparently it was never stated on what Anglia's gender was. I'm amusing that Anglia was actually a female and that she must've mated with another dragon" said Future Tom. "...Oh boy. Well I suppose Anglia was Future Tony's little princess" said Future Tord.

[In The Present Time]

After saying goodbye to their future selves, the gang were seen all sitting on the couch in the living room after coming back to their own timeline. They were planning on watching a movie that Tord brought with him before what happened many hours ago as they heard the neighbors arguing a bit till they calmed down. "I sure wonder how's Tony been doing after we came back" said Tom. "I thought you didn't care him, Tom?" asked Edd. "I did, but I just have this feeling that's he isn't doing alright" said Tom. "Ah that's nonsense! I think he's doing fine" said Matt.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" said Tom. Little did they know was that when they were busy watching the movie, a newscast interrupted every programming schedule just to say that Tony turned himself in along with admitting that he was the Black Leader all along. It was said that Tony will be heading to a court trial in the next few days so that government can get their information in, but for now Tony has been placed in a special cell where everyone could see him in person with his Black Leader attire on.

[Somewhere]

Meanwhile in the future time line, Salzaar, Draco, and Thoraz were all seen together in some unknown place that had a pool in the middle. Draco and Thoraz sat on a large alter as they watched Salzaar dump the dead body of Future Tony into the pool. There was a pause and a few minutes later, a hand came up from the edge of the pool as Future Tony himself came out with a loud gasp before taking the moment to let several breaths in. "...Well...that was something, hehehe..." said Future Tony as he let out a laugh which echoed throughout the open area. After awhile he stops laughing as he cleared his throat which grabbed the attention of his dragons. "Well then, are we going to revive Anglia or not? Once reviving her, we might revive Zolorth as well. We could use a hellhound like him on our side" said Future Tony. The dragons do what they were told and slowly pushed the corpse of Anglia into the pool. Afterwards, they pushed the corpse of Zolorth into the pool as well. A few minutes later both Anglia and Zolorth emerged from the pool as Future Tony stands from a distance with a look of glee of his face.

~The End~

~The End~


End file.
